Fate Extella Link: Knocking through Heaven's door (Cancelled)
by Leizi
Summary: Opening his eyes, the trickster found himself away from his home. Unsure if his dreaming, he walks down the stairs and saw a beautiful woman with crimson-colored eyes. Who knew their meeting will be the start of everything. But then it doesn't matter, because I'm the protagonist now! - BB
1. Servant Profile (Ren)

**Servant Profile**

Name: Ren Amamiya

Servant Class: Assassin

Also Known As Joker

Trickster

The Fool

The Phantom

He who will save the soul of humanity

Character Type: Human, Servant

**Servant Stats**

True Name: Ren Amamiya

Type: Heroic Spirit

Source: ? ? ?

Region: Japan

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Hidden Attribute: Earth

Armaments: Knives/Dagger, Pistol, Graphing hook.

Summoning: ? ? ?

**Servant Class, parameters, class skills**

Qualified normal servant classes: Assassin

Qualified irregular servant classes: Avenger, Alter Ego, Archer

Servant Parameters: Joker is a unique type of servant. All of His parameters are rank [E], but due to his ability called [Persona], it can shift all his parameter max rank to [C+]. However, even if his agility can only reach rank [C+] he still can prove to be much faster than what the rank tells.

Class Skills: Presence Concealment (Rank: B) - He who becomes a phantom thief sharpen his ability to conceal his presence. Sneaking through a grand structure like a palace while avoiding being detected by guards is no easy feat. But Joker is making it look easy with his natural talent and mindful maneuver, with footstep as silent like the night, a presence that is so thin it becomes unnoticeable before anyone notices it, he already has the treasure on his hand while showing a smirk full of confident on his face.

Item Construction (Fake) (Rank: C+) - Having all the equipment ready before a heist is a basic thing for a gentleman thief to do. With the materials on his hand, Joker can create lock picks, smokescreen, treasure trap, and explosive bombs. Not any ordinary bombs, this thing he can create can combust with a gust of wind, blazing fire, shocking electricity, freezing ice, a pure ball of exploding light (do not give him the materials to mass-produce these bombs), and many more. Who knew that he learned all of this from a talking cat, he's not crazy, but don't ask how and why.

Riding (Rank: E) - Even though he has no driving experience, He's been the driver of a cat that can transform into a car for a while until a much more experienced driver took over the position for the group. The rank is low and only a modern vehicle can he drive. But still, he can bust some moves he learned from video games if needed.

Charisma (Rank: D) - As someone who forges bonds and confidants with numerous people. He is shown as someone that can inspire a lot of people in life and help them get through it on a hard time. He's a quiet leader, but his action alone is enough for his team to put their faith and trust in his leadership. However, the rank is low and not enough to lead a whole army, even so, he didn't need an army, a small group of teenagers is enough to save and change the world.

Personal Skills

God-Slayer (Rank: B) - Fighting against an original god, winning against an avatar of the power. He gained this skill that gives him an advantage against [Divine Spirits], a "plus" modifier is gained when his attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and servants that has a Divinity Skill.

One More (Rank: A) - Joker didn't win his battle due to raw strength, his a masterful manipulator, when it comes to fighting, not only his strategist, fast, and evasive. He can also find an enemy weakness and exploit it without mercy. This skill allows him to deals double damage and doubles the effect when he hit or used an opponent's weakness.

All-out-Attack (Rank: —): One of Joker's strengths is his ability to work well with any individual, be it an enemy or an ally. This skill gives increase his parameter ranks by one whenever his teaming up with someone. This, however, does not include his [Persona].

Golden Rule (False) (Rank: C): While he isn't born from a noble family, Joker acquired or perhaps the right word is stolen a lot of treasure from the palaces they explored. This skill gives him access to the treasure he stole and has great success with pickpocketing someone.

Rebels Guard (Rank: —): While he possesses much ability, everything has its cost. Joker has a low amount of mana in him, due to reason of being a modern heroic spirit that is not aware of the world's mana, even though his mana reach its highest rank [C+] it still won't be enough for him to sustain on a long term battle. However, this skill helps him to slowly recover the mana he needed, but it will switch his fighting style from 'Offense' to pure 'Defensive' combat style. All his class skills will be 'deactivated' and his parameter will return to rank [E] once he uses this, but the ranks of his endurance and luck will break its limit to [B] rank.

This skill also unlocks his secret noble phantasm [Treasure from the Thieves Den]. But cannot use any other noble phantasm while this skill is active.

World Arcana (Rank: Ex) - The Arcana that represent the world's totality, the symbol of fulfillment, wholeness, and harmony. It was his reward after saving the world from ruins. An ability that Joker hasn't fully utilized and perhaps not aware of its real power. Regardless, it's a powerful version to the skill [Miracle],

it can make the impossible possible, but the result might be random, and it's up to Joker on how will he use this 'Miracle' that is given to him.

Since this Arcana symbolize the end of his journey and the unbreakable bonds with his confidants, this unlocks all of his ability he gained from them, and also the 'Master Arts' from the continuation of his story as a phantom thief.

Noble Phantasm

Noble Phantasm name: Showtime

_'The show's over'_

Rank: B

Type: Anti-Unit, Anti-Army

Maximum Target: 1 - 100

Description: A combination attack performed by Joker and his persona or with another servant. This attack can range to a powerful explosion, consecutive attacks, and many more, this noble phantasm has a limitless potential of combination that Joker and his partner can think of. However, this is a unique noble phantasm, because it required Joker to have an ally before he could use it. Anyone who witnesses this noble phantasm will be going to have a tough time figuring out who Joker really is as there is no legend or history behind this attack.

Noble Phantasm name: Persona

_'The manifestation from my heart'_

Rank: E ~ Ex

Type: Anti-World

Maximum Target: ?

Description: Persona is a manifestation referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. A Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained.

"I am thou…thou art I…"

In the depths of human hearts, shared with all people, there is a domain where mythological archetypes dwell, and they grant influence over an individual's personality development. Anecdotes of mythological divinities the world over probably exist because of that, so one could say that gods and demons exist not in Heaven and Hell but in the hearts of humanity. Personas even have an influence on physical and mental abilities, making their users near superhumans, for example giving them mastery over weapons or resistance to terror and madness.

Joker could shift his parameter depending on the persona he is using, added to that, depending if his body can still handle the pressure, he can use the persona's history to reveal and unleash the noble phantasm exist in them.

Note: Sinful Shell and any powerful attacks will be part of his noble phantasm (Persona) which is the reason why you won't see their description here. Also, Joker won't have the same stats as his persona because his parameters can only reach rank [C+].

Noble Phantasm name: Paradise Lost

_'You are a slave. Want emancipation?'_

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Divine, Anti-unit

Maximum Target: As many as he can hit

Description: A reference for the countless angels that fall from grace. A dagger fused with the Archangel of Freedom and Chaos, Satanael, turning the weapon into a unique existence that even beings from the oldest age would not have any knowledge about this weapon. It cannot be copied or used by anyone else, except the trickster, Ren Amamiya.

A single cut on a body from this weapon will strip any divine beings or any individual from their power, turning them into a mere human. The wound will be the symbol of a divine being falling from grace or a human rob from their power and cannot be healed without Ren's permission. Freedom and Chaos, that is what the archangel bestows to humanity, and anyone who stands on the trickster way will be blessed by it in a hard way. Additionally, it reduces any attack from evil alignment servants whenever Joker has this weapon on hand.

[The Np below is a minor spoiler of equipment name in P5 Royal, I also copied the item description. Proceed with caution.]

Noble Phantasm name: Treasure from the Thieves Den

_'Treasure born from cognition'_

Rank: ? ? ?

Type: Unknown

Maximum Target: ? ? ?

Description: The only noble phantasm Joker could use once he goes to [Rebel Guard]. The treasure from the thieves den is the artifacts he collected from his journey from palaces, reward from beating the avatar of power, and the spoil from the battle against the guardian wandering the soul of humanity.

The first treasure is the eight rings of sins. Seeds that are formed into rings, each ring has a power of their own. However, the usage of these rings requires mana in exchange for its ability to provide support.

1st Ring of Lust _'Champions Oath_': Moderately heals an ally and increases their strength by one rank.

2nd Ring of Sloth _'Fake Exploitation'_: Cast a barrier that absorbs physical and elemental attacks to himself or one ally. This ring also blocks the weakness of the last persona he equips before activating the [Rebel Guard].

3rd Ring of Gluttony _'Safe keeper'_: Increase his allies' endurance rank by two, and gives the user a barrier that reflects physical and elemental attack for one time.

4th Ring of Wraith_ 'Wings of Perception'_: Cure ailments of his allies and himself, and increase the user agility by one rank.

5th Ring of Greed _'President's advice'_: Cast a spell that enhances his ally magic ability, increasing its damage for one use or more. Also, increase the user strength by one rank.

6th Ring of Envy _'Master's Foresight'_: Increase his allies agility rank by two, and enhance the user magic ability for one time.

7th Ring of Pride _'Mastermind'_: Cast a spell that enhances his ally physical attack, increasing its damage for one use or more. Also, increase the user endurance by one rank (Breaking the limit).

8th Ring of Grief _'Lead Tentacle'_: Knockdown all enemies with a simple move of his hand, every time he defeated an enemy it will heal him slightly and restore some of his mana.

If he uses these eight rings, he cannot use the other two treasures on this Noble Phantasm.

The Omnipotent Orb 'Reward of his labor': the second treasure is his rewarded to him after winning against the avatar of the power. An artifact created by beings residing in the soul of humanity, it's called the Omnipotent Orb. It has the ability to void all damages, except the ones that are far away to describe as elemental came from the world. However, this treasure won't recover his mana. Only gives Joker a defense that only a 'Noble Phantasm' could bypass.

The Divine Pillar 'The wondering Reaper': the third treasure is the item he gets after beating the guardian wondering inside humanity soul, The Reaper. Its artifact is called 'The Divine Pillar' that reduces all damage the trickster receives to half and absorbs the damage before turning it into mana, but in exchange, he lost the ability to 'evade' an attack.

* * *

Author's Note: So here is Ren's servant profile that I revise and pretty much use for this story. I don't want him to become so overpowered, I want him to have a niche and advantage while having strengths and weaknesses that can be exploited. I turned him into an assassin that is effective against divine beings and excel at working in a team, however, he cannot compete against a servant that can fight for days, he prefers to end the battle before he runs out of mana to use.

He can switch his style depending on the situation, when he has mana he can attack if there wasn't anything left, well he needs to become defensive and wait for his mana to recover. I think with this profile, it will balance his ability to summon persona (Because, well they have noble phantasm as well). Anyway, I would like to hear your guys opinion about this!

Is it convincing, balance, okay, or nerfed to the ground!? any review will be appreciated!


	2. River in the Desert

The land of the shadows, a strange wasteland devoid of life. A place where no trees growing with green healthy leaf, no flowers blooming beautifully, no birds soaring through the sky, no calming looking clouds painted to be seen above. This land offers nothing but the sound of dreadful wind traveling across this place.

Yet, someone is ruling this place. A ruined castle located on the coast of the isle, a bastion that holds histories and well-known legends. The Dunscaith Castle also called the fortress of shadows. Its where the land's ruler is living.

Her name is Scáthach, the queen of this land, a beautiful warrior that is capable of killing a god, a teacher that taught many warriors, an immortal that's been looking out on this place for centuries. This region, even though it is lacking with life, there are creatures living in this place. Similar to the land, these creatures are also bereft of life.

They are not exactly living. They're far away from what they were before. They've become a wraith, a manifestation of a person after they died. The role of this place is to collect the spirits of the dead so they could not roam around the world of the living, but unlike any land of the dead, this land of the shadows collect those powerful spirits that could turn into apparitions and harm the world more than anyone could imagine.

Scáthach didn't become a ruler to guide the lost souls, as a matter of fact, its the complete opposite of what a ruler should do. She was here to slay those wraiths, to make sure they will forever be in this land and won't do anything harmful outside this realm. That is her role for centuries now. But it all changes in just one, single day.

There should be no sign of life in this place except her. Yet, strangely she senses something different from a wraith. Compared to the cold life form of those specters, this one is warm, like its completely alive and it was near her. The queen's curiosity about it made her leave the castle to investigate, outside of her fortress, below the hill, she saw a body lying motionlessly on the black sandy shore.

Upon closer inspection, she identifies the body has a figure of a male, a young man, somewhere around his near twenties, he has raven-colored hair and wearing a black-colored tailcoat. Wary if the man is conscious or not, she uses a rune, a form of magecraft created during the ages of Gods, to check if the young man is awake.

Seeing there is no response, she walks closer and roll the man's body to see its face. To her surprise, the man is very good looking even when he's sleeping or has a messy looking hair. However, this isn't a good place to fall asleep, even though it's near her home, it is still dangerous because the wraiths are a limbless creature that is hungry to devour any form of life.

He's probably going to be eaten by now if the wraiths didn't sense her presence near. Still, she doesn't know how someone ended up here without her permission. Regardless, it will be much safer if she brings him inside the fortress and waits for him to wake up, letting out a sigh, the queen of the land of shadows carried the unconscious man toward her home.

After days of waiting, she saw the young man awake and walking down the stairs, the queen's crimson-colored pupils meet the young man gray colored eyes, both of them are surprised but at the same time cautious at one another. But to break the ice between them, Scáthach heard the young man introducing himself to her.

Ren Amamiya.

That was the young man's name. His name is very different from the common names she heard before, and his facial structure is different from her past students that all came from the same land. She could only assume that his from another country.

Seeing the man has manners and introduces himself before her. The queen speaks out her name, she then proceeds by asking him if he's okay, to her relief the young man replied that his feeling alright. Scáthach knew that Ren has a lot of questions in mind, they're both on the same page, she as well wants to know who he really is and what is he doing here.

To show her courtesy, she offered him to settle on a table, which he agreed without hesitation. Once they arrived at the castle dining area and seated on a chair. They began exchanging questions and answers at each other. Scáthach was the first one to ask, her question is 'Who are you, Ren Amamiya?'

She saw a glimpse of trouble look on his face. He's probably thinking about how he's going to answer her question. But the troubled expression didn't last long and quickly replaced by a more composed one, Ren opened his mouth and tell her his story. A story about a teenager that been labeled with wrong accusation and cast away by the society his living, but after receiving a mysterious power that can change a person heart by stealing their distorted desire, he and his companions made a group called 'The Phantom Thieves of Heart' and made their heist in order to change the corrupted heart.

He claimed himself as the leader of this group. Which made Scáthach speculate if his saying the truth or not. The ability to change someone's heart, its sounds preposterous and doesn't look very heroic because, for her point of view, it seems they're just controlling a person's heart and not changing it. Nevertheless, she asks him what reason it is for her to believe his story.

The young man replied by simply pointing at her. His reply astonishes her and the way he says it with confidence and a smile on his face, she realizes that this man even though it doesn't show on his face he is perceptive around him. His reply is 'I can tell that your not just a beautiful lady living inside this castle, I see this glowing crimson outline on you, that is enough for me to say that you're not ordinary. So I thought the story about myself will fit in.'.

He then proceeds in saying that it's his turn to ask questions. Scáthach agreed even though she's still wondering what he meant by glowing crimson outside, those this man has knowledge about magecraft? Or perhaps he possesses mystic eyes? Whatever ability that is, she already has speculation on her mind but needed more information before it becomes a conclusion.

Ren's first question is the most obvious one. 'Where I am?'. The queen decided not to hide anything about this place and explain what exactly is this place. Land for the dead, a place that traps the soul, whenever you look at it, this place she rules isn't a paradise. She expects him to become agitated after hearing about this strange land, but to her surprise, the young man is listening closely to her explanation, there is a bit shock on his face after she finished.

Even so, if his story is true, then this young man is been with many supernatural places besides this. He's probably accustomed to it by now and won't freak out like any other normal person. His second question, on the other hand, is more complex. 'Is he still alive?'.

That question of his is easy to answer but harder to explain. Like what her explanation about this place, only the dead could be in here, her authority as its ruler makes her special. Meanwhile, he, on the other hand, is not. From what she can tell, this young man is very much alive and away from dying, but he should not be here, not without her permission.

Yet, someway or somehow, he manages to slip through this realm gate and made it inside. She asks him about it, how did he manages to get into this land, but unfortunately he doesn't even know why he is here. Scáthach can tell the genuine sadness on him when he says that, it does look like he's telling the truth at her.

More speculation raises on her mind afterward, she asks him what is the last thing he remembers. Which he answers 'I remember a lot of things, events on my life, but I can't get the grasp its chronological order.'. He is far away from amnesiac, confuse is the better phrase to describe his situation.

Did something cause this to him? She thought for a while before deciding to leave it on the side for now. When he asked if she knows anything about what happened to him, she shakes her head to answer and said that she only saw him laying on the shore the other day.

Seeing the dejection on his eyes, Scáthach felt bad about his situation. Letting out a sigh, she called out his name and get his attention. What she about to say to him is just speculation right now, but there is some evidence that points to it.

"I think, maybe you're a servant stranded on this place."

Who knew that statement of her will be the beginning of everything, how their lives about to change.

* * *

"Again!" yelled the queen of the land of shadows as she tosses the training sword at the raven-haired teenager. Ren catches the sword before proceeding on another match with Scáthach. He doesn't know how many days have passed after they've met in this isle, he stops counting after learning that the shifting of day and night doesn't exist here.

It always the same dark cloudy skies, no matter how long he sleeps, this view won't ever change. He starting to miss the warm light coming from the sun and the cool breeze of the night, then again, he decided to stay on this place even though Scáthach can get him out of this place.

There is a world waiting outside of this realm according to her. Its a shock for him when he heard that it won't be different from the world they knew about. It won't be the same world, country, and city he lives in. This is why he understands why she worries about leading him outside, they both don't know what is waiting for them.

All the queen know is that the world outside is located inside the moon. A virtual world that is still growing, filled with fantasies and reality, a replica of both the past and the present of the planet Earth. Anything besides that little information is outside of her knowledge.

He was in disbelief at first, everything felt unreal, but the voice of his personas keep him away from breaking, the bonds he forges made his will to keep going stronger. Life is full of challenges, this one is a bit more might be harder than the last, but it didn't stop him from keep going. He knew something needed to be done.

There has to be a reason for all of this, perhaps a mastermind behind this, he needs to act against it. This became one of the reasons why he'd accepted being her apprentice, he needs to prepare while thinking all over it, and more importantly how to become a 'Servant'.

A terminology that has a different meaning from what he knew. Based on what Scáthach said about him, his probably a servant that is, unfortunately, went to this place. And from her term, a servant is a heroic spirit of the past that is summoned by magi. They are called upon to help these magi on a competition called 'The Holy Grail War', a battle between seven magi and seven heroic spirits for the prize of one wish.

But things are different now according to her, right now, there is no war happening, no magi competing, and not servants should be summoned. The war has ended, and after it comes to the new ages. She said that servants right now are getting summoned left and right, but not in this land. When he asked how sure she is about this.

She answered with. 'You should consider yourself lucky that you're a servant, this isn't a place for a normal human, you've probably won't be able to survive the test I'd given to you without that status.'. Her words, even though it's not harsh, it still manage to send mild shiver on his spine.

And that test she has given to him, it was way beyond cruelty and horror. A day after he accepted her offer, he found himself in an unfamiliar forest with a note saying 'Find me with just your skills and you'll pass.'. He remembers the time when a crowd of wraiths chases after him as he swims toward this isle. That was a scary experience that is going to hunt his dream.

But in the end, he passes, the reason why she wants him to find her is because of the tradition and to see if he deserve to learn under her. It was a relief at first, but things become even more hellish when they've begun his training. It is pale in comparison to Morgana's bodybuilding exercise or to the place called hell. When she learned about his persona, she becomes strangely interested and used him for lots of testing.

The moment she discovers about the persona version of herself, his training becomes unimaginably harder, two strict teachers watching over him and their name is Scáthach. If there is a word that surpasses hell, then this thing is the manifestation of it.

"Good job." Scáthach commended before lowering the sword she's using. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she hasn't felt this kind of workout for a long time. That recommendation of that persona version of herself is really paying off. Why go on a normal routine when his body isn't the same as an ordinary human. Smiling to herself, she approaches the exhausted apprentice of her. "You're getting better on the use of swords. Just remember the difference between a knife and swords, and you'll do fine."

"Perhaps you will able to surpass me one day."

Ren took a deep breath and release it before facing his teacher. "I hope not, I'm still hoping to continue learning from a beautiful teacher." He said before laughing softly on his own statement.

The queen finds herself smiling and chuckling a little from his joke. "You and your witty reply. I'm going to miss those." She replies with a sad tone on her voice.

"You're going somewhere?"

Scáthach nodded before answering. "Yes, it seems I'm being called for a mission," she said. Similar to her apprentice, she is a servant, but unlike any ordinary servants, she is one among the top servants that are summoned on that world. She has tasks to fulfill, and the Moon Cell, a powerful artifact found in the moon needed her help after feeling a threat inside the virtual world it created.

"By who?"

The queen smiled softly after seeing his troubled face about her coming departure. "It's not a person per se, but it is requesting my assistance. Remember the world outside this place? Well, that world is in danger and needing my aid."

"I see…"

"But that doesn't mean you can slack off while I'm gone. You'll be going to continue your training here because you're going to summon my persona version to watch over you. If she hasn't reported anything when I returned, then you'll be going through your training as a mouse."

Ren felt his lionhearted level of guts disappear in an instance by just imagining that punishment. He doesn't know how, but Scáthach came up with this punishment of forcefully turning his body into a mouse by the use of runes. A very complicated rune that she and her persona version took days to properly make.

Scáthach even though she is extremely beautiful and kind, she can be cruel when it comes to training. She is exactly what the persona Scáthach is to him. A very strict teacher.

"Ren…when I came back. Can we fight each other without holding back?" The queen's request came up of surprise. But then again, his looking forward to it, he wants to see how strong he became. Surely, the new tricks on his sleeve will surprise even her.

"Of course!"

The female warrior felt genuinely happy that a gentle smile appears on her face. Ren was about to point it out and perhaps tease her a little, but a loud explosion stops him and ruins this moment.

"What was that?" Scáthach murmured to herself while staring at the skies that turning red like it was bleeding. The land below them begun to shake, the air become colder than before, and the sound of tides crashing through the shore can be heard. This isn't normal, this land should be acting this way, the queen knew that something out of her control is about to happen.

And she was right when a hole appeared on the crimson-colored skies that slowly become a distortion, and several figures came out of it that landed in front of them, she didn't need to use any runes to tell what they are, her intuition is already ringing inside her mind, sending warnings to her, this people are trouble.

They're all wearing the same white-colored robe, except for one. A woman standing gracefully in front of the group. She has two massive black and pink-lined curved horns extending from the sides of her head, a black hair with pink tips flows in twisting locks behind her and on her forehead lays three vertical dots. Her attire has become that of a revealing long white coat with belled sleeves and thigh-high pink boots. This woman no-, this demon is smiling at the queen and her apprentice, like a hungry predator that cornered its prey.

"Pardon our interruption." She said with a sweet-sounding voice, she then put her hand on her chest and took a slight bow. "My name is Kiara Sessyoin, you can just call me Kiara since my titles are very long and hard to say. But mind me asking, is this the land of that shadows?" The woman named Kiara ask politely at the two, but before anyone could answer, her attention immediately shifted strangely at the raven-haired teenager.

"Hmm, this feeling. Akechi-kun, is he the one you're talking about?"

A figure whose face is covered walk behind the demonic woman, he then removes the hood above his head, revealing a pleasant-looking boy. He has reddish-brown eyes and a shaggy neck-length brown hair with bangs. "Long time no see, Joker." He said before sending Ren a smirk on his face.

"Akechi…" Ren murmured in disbelief, he doesn't know how to react in this situation. If things are happening differently, he would be smiling knowing that his alive. But seeing him with this demonic-looking woman, and that ominous smirk on him. It reminds him of that time they fought at Shido's palace.

"Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asks before laughing softly, Akechi then shakes his head before looking straight to Ren's eyes. "Well it doesn't matter, I'm not a fan of a heartwarming reunion anyway." He said before looking at the demonic woman beside him. "Yes, he is the one I'm talking about. Once you consume him, you'll be able to achieve the power that can match the Moon Cell."

"Is that so? You're really a great help Akechi-kun! So this is what it feels like to have a trusty partner." Kiara replied while staring lovingly at the man standing beside her.

Akechi nodded his head before speaking. "Well is it part of our deal, after all, I'll able to control and use this power of mine more effectively thanks to you." He said and shifted his attention to Ren. "Remember how I lost to you? It's not because you're much better or powerful than me. But because of the people supporting your back."

"Without them, you won't be able to defeat me or changes Shido's heart. I realize that was the thing I lack." Suddenly, Akechi started to chuckle, then turned into a laugh, before becoming a maniacally one for a short moment. "What would happen if the tables suddenly turned. What would happen if I have those same people backing me up against you, Joker? Do you think you can still win?" He said.

Seven hooded figures walk in front of Akechi. One by one they remove the cover on their faces and reveal the truth. "Everyone…" Ren let out of shock and pure disbelief. He can feel himself shaking from the emotion building up inside him, everyone is here, Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, all of his friends and members of the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

He wanted to smile from seeing them, he wanted to say hi to them, he wanted to do all those things that friends do. But a hand is stopping him from doing it, Scáthach is holding his wrist, and shake her head when he looks at her. Shifting his attention towards the phantom thieves, he saw their eyes, its different from what he remembers, their eyes are glowing with a bright color of gold. It's like he's looking on a shadow version of themselves.

"Meet the tricksters. They're a group of Pseudo-Servants that I personally pick to serve Kiara and slaves the gods and conquer this world."

Ren has having a hard time comprehending what Akechi had said. He doesn't know what a Pseudo-Servants is or the correlation of that terminology to his friends.

But…

If they're planning to use his friends for evil-doing, then they cross the line, he won't let it happened. Ren's mask appeared to his face and engulf with azure flames. Then a being behind him started to materialize through the flames. His gaze at Akechi didn't waver even though he's just smiling from seeing him getting consumed by anger.

"Ravage him, Arsene!" Joker shouted before the gentleman thief named Arsene summoned a pillar of black-colored flame below Akechi, the flame them rise up and consumed the man with its unforgiving curses. But it quickly extinguishes, when Akechi cut the flame with a black serrated sword on his hand. The thief notices something is different this time, similar to the other, Akechi's eyes are also glowing with radiant color of gold.

With a smirk on his face, Akechi looks at Joker with a condescending attitude. "Ah Joker, I can see the difference between you and I. You're still summoning your personas, meanwhile, I become one with my persona. I've become the God of Trickster, himself." He said before pointing the serrated sword at Arsene, who got surprised when he got cut in half by a clone of Akechi behind him.

Ren felt Arsene went back to the sea of the soul in agony. His body also felt like it's been cut, after all, he shares the same pain of a persona when it got attacked, not in terms of physical pain, but in both soul and mind. Regardless, this isn't the same Akechi he fought before. He'll able to beat Arsene without using a persona, which is impossible. Just how powerful did Akechi become?

"What can a mere thief do against a God? You should know better what the answer is, Joker." Akechi asks, but then become insulted when he started hearing the raven-haired thief laughing. "What the heck are you laughing at?!"

"What can a mere thief do against a God?" Joker repeated what Akechi said before giving him a smirk full of confidence. "That's cute, you weren't there when I started shooting bullets on a God's head." He said before pulling the arm of Akechi's clone that tried to backstab him. "Also, that wasn't the first time you tried to do it." He then forced his knee to the clone stomach and send it back to the original.

Akechi stared at his clone laying on the ground. "I hate that cocky attitude of yours." He said before tightening his grip on his serrated sword. "But killing you over and over again is something I can do all day." Akechi then dashed toward Joker and the two clashed in combat.

Scáthach is already anticipating for this to happen, so she immediately summoned two crimson spears on her hand and went straight to her target, Kiara. She has this feeling, that this woman will become catastrophic if left alone. "Hey miss, Kiara has nothing to do with this so leave her alone." She heard from the blond-man that appeared in front of her, she swiftly slide under the bludgeoning looking staff that swings at her.

Doing a handstand to get back to her feet, the queen felt something burning coming behind her. A humongous ball of flame that is destroying and leaving everything it passes to ash is coming straight at her, but thanks to quick thinking, she kneels to the ground and use a runic spell to shield her from the flame, a mud appeared from the run and cover her surroundings like a bubble.

She keeps casting the same rune and adds more layers of shield just to make sure it won't break and burn her alive. This flame is devastating, it's not just an ordinary fire, this heat and power, there is no doubt, its similar to the origin of the fire that only Gods born in flames could use.

Realization soon strikes the queen's head. Using her runes once again, she tried to get the grasp of this servant they're dealing with. And to her shock, the result is terrifying. "They're all divine beings…" She murmured to herself while still covered by her runic shield. They all look like they came from different places, so there is no way for these godly beings to work together. Especially with that demonic-looking woman.

As she's thinking deeply about this, her instinct kicked in and she made her way out of the shield before getting slash in half. "Are you all aware of what that woman really is?" She asks the young man with blue-colored hair, Scáthach can only imagine if she didn't act fast, not only she going to cut in half, but also frozen in ice.

"I am not obligated to answer your question. But I advise you to just let miss Kiara consume Ren Amamiya." The unnamed man answers politely before pulling out a spiral looking sword his use.

Scáthach smiled to herself, that weapon his carrying, it definitely belongs to a god, she can feel it's divinity radiating with cold harsh aura. She might be a god-slayer, but taking all these beings that are working as a group, that is asking too much. Regardless, she won't abandon her apprentice, especially if everything that is happening right now involves him. Without answering the polite god's request, she went into a fighting stance with her well-known weapon in hands.

* * *

When the two rivals break free from their clash, they look at each other with the same emotion they have back in that palace. One has a gaze of sadness for fighting a friend, while the other has hatred on his eyes, fueled with anger while staring at his opponent.

Two different individuals went on a different journey in life before competing at each other. Joker who become an exile after the false accusation befall upon him, but he found happiness around the little number of people who knew who he really is, not a man who'll be going to assault someone, but a man that is willing to help regardless of the circumstances, he uses his power for the good of the others and not for himself.

Meanwhile, Akechi who was accepted and loved by many, still found himself lonely even with the amount of recognition he receives. Everyone knew that he was kind, smart, charming, and most likely what everyone would like to be with.

But they didn't know, behind that smile of him is the lonesome feeling inside. And underneath that loneliness lies the boiling fury that his keeping since he was a child. The hunger for revenge for the man that abandoned him, the reason why he becomes an unwanted child. Whether it was a stroke of luck or an unknown god took pity of him that gives him the power to serve revenge on this man, he gladly took it and use it for his selfish goals.

Now they're facing each other once again. But things are different this time, the man that ruined their life doesn't involve anymore, it just them fighting for a different reason and cause.

"Tell me Akechi, why are we in this place? and what are you planning to do with my friends?" Joker asks with mixed confusion and anger on his tone. If it's about their rivalry, then his friends have nothing to do with it, they both can settle it with a fight, but he heard it from his mouth, they're planning to use everyone against him and to fulfill their wicked plans. He won't let that happen, not even if Akechi is standing on his way.

"Didn't that woman who's with you this whole time didn't explain anything?" Akechi replied before standing in a much-relaxed posture and resting the serrated sword on his side. "This place is just a part of a much bigger world, a world inside the moon, a virtual world it created to become a new home for humanity, a world that is completely different from ours."

"A new home for humanity? A world different from ours?"

Akechi smiled amusingly from seeing Joker's confused look. "To make it much easier to understand, we are in the different world, and the Earth in this place is on an essential crisis that slowly killing the planet due to the lack of resources to use." looking at Joker's face, Akechi can tell that his in disbelief from hearing all of this. Shaking his head, it would be a pity if he becomes downhearted from the revelation, a proper wake-up call should suffice to continue their fight.

"The reason why you're here is because of my request at Kiara. I was a candidate to become one of the pseudo-servants that the moon is about to create. But because we have the same power, I was able to take control of my mind, soul, and body against the heroic spirit that being fused in me, I was even able to use its power for my own will. Thanks to Kiara's guidance." Akechi said before showing several clones of himself appearing behind him.

"To show my gratitude to her, I started helping her to achieve her goals, I mean she took the time to get you and the phantom thieves data on our world to bring you all here. Unfortunately, someone intercepts during the time she retrieves yours, that is the reason why you're here. But it doesn't matter anymore, once I kill you and she consumed you, nothing is going to stop her anymore."

"Consume me? Just what kind of being is she?" Joker questioned while looking at Akechi's clone that is circling like flocks of hungry crows. He readied his other hand and place it near his waist where his gun is.

"I admit, even though we have the same ability to use multiple personas. Yours are much powerful than mine. I hate looking inferior to you, but I guess it was a blessing in disguise since it saved me from being absorbed. I told Kiara about you, about your ability to summon personas, I told her that if she consumed you, she'll achieve much greater power. Unfortunately, she cannot absorb you immediately, not when you're just raw data. You need to be formed first before she can do it. And look at you now, like a newly picked fruit, you're in a perfect condition for her to eat." He said before smiling at Joker. "The setback didn't matter anyway, she's still delighted to hear it. Also, she is something you cannot describe with words."

Akechi's clones then swing their serrated swords at him at once blocking all his way out. But Joker is ready for it, he pulled his gun and shoot one of his clones on the head before immediately summoning Arsene that swiftly cut all the clones in half and serving his revenge from earlier.

Joker looking at Akechi without the mask on his face while having the notorious gentleman thief behind his back. "I didn't know you can sink this low, not only you save your own skin, but also use my friends against me, you even going to lead another world in danger!" he said before a gust of strong wind has been felt coming from Arsene as he hold the chains that materialize on his palm bind on the persona.

Akechi's smile turns into a smirk after hearing his statement. "Does it matter? This isn't our world, and we're not the same person we are back in our home. Yes, we're standing here facing each other, but we're just data that been given with artificial shell of a body to use, we become a servant, a heroic spirit. We are nothing but a copy of our real selves. So really, it doesn't really matter." His smirk then disappeared when Arsene speaks to him.

**"Yes a copy, but thou is still a copy of Ren Amamiya."**

**"Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart."**

**"Known as Joker."**

**"Known as the Trickster."**

**"He who will save the soul of humanity."**

**"Yes he might be a copy of Ren Amamiya, but I see no difference between them."**

After Arsene said his announcement, a sound of metal breaking has been heard when Joker then pulled the chains that holding the persona. Arsene roared very monstrously as his body glowed brightly before exploding into pieces that soar to the sky and coated the world in blue.

"You killed your own persona. Congratulation-…!" Akechi didn't finish his snaky comment when he heard a thunderclap above him. He saw the crimson sky turning into black like there was a storm coming. He can feel his heart beating fast like something primordial is about to come out from the sky and descend to this place. "What the…." He murmured as his fear came true after seeing a massive being broke through the sky.

**"I am thou, thou art I."**

Its size could be compared to how tall a skyscraper is or maybe even beyond that. Regardless of what it was, the being is still covered with azure-colored flame.

**"From the sea of soul, I have come."**

The being said as he slowly descending, its shape is vaguely similar to a holy angel, but it still difficult to tell as its body is still getting materialize from the flame.

**"Born from the halls of heaven."**

**"But free from the control of God."**

Six pair of massive wings appeared on its back that is almost bigger than the figure they were attached to.

**"I stole the liberty of freedom and give it to humanity."**

**"I bestow chaos and give it to humanity."**

Its limbs hung at the side, but one of them is holding a long-barreled weapon. The weapon definitely matches the body.

**"Let my name be known by both the sinners and saints."**

**"I am Satanael."**

**"I have come to protect the justice we believe in."**

Below the tips of its feet, is where Ren is standing, whips of azure-flames are still twirling around, and the vague sounds of chains resounding the air. Akechi could not believe it, Ren can summon a grand being this powerful? This has to be a joke! There is no way he could be this powerful than him!

"I'm giving you a chance Akechi, let's stop this. That woman, I still don't know what she is, but I know we should be fighting against her and not each other!"

"Giving me a chance…?" Akechi murmured to himself, there must be something wrong with what he just heard from the raven-haired thief. That sympathy on his voice, it is making him angry. "Don't give me that crap you piece of shit!" He shouted before summoning numerous clones of his and charge toward Joker.

But to his surprise, all of his clones are defeated in an instance. **"Are you done with your tantrum, child of man?"** He heard from the grand being that Joker summoned. How did this being beat his clone without doing anything?! he didn't see its massive body moving, so how!?

When he stared at the archangel, he saw its eyes glow and in an instant he found himself laying on a crater with a battered body. Akechi doesn't know how, but he felt like his body slammed on the ground several times. He cannot even hear anything besides the buzzing sound on his head.

"Oh my…Are you alright, Akechi-kun?" came from the voice of a woman. Kiara appeared beside the young man, tending his beaten body. "Don't push yourself too hard." She said with genuine care before her hand phase through Akechi's stomach. The young man screamed in agony as Kiara's hand move around inside him.

"That's enough!" Joker yelled at the demonic woman, but Kiara didn't stop, instead, she just sent him a smile and continued whatever she's doing at Akechi's body. "Satanael!" He called out the demon lord, Satanael flicks his clawed finger toward Kiara and a sphere of demonic energy appeared and went straight at her.

However, it didn't hit the woman because something came out of the ground and block the sphere. A grotesques bulk of black skin cephalopod tentacles with eerie rings of red eyes on its suckers appeared on the ground. Joker doesn't know what that thing was, but those things are alive, and it's looking at him.

"There, it's all done!" He heard Kiara's voice as she plunged out her hand from Akechi's body. The brown-haired young man looks like he felt unconscious from screaming. "What have you done to him?" Joker asks while being wary at the grotesque creatures that the woman had summoned.

Kiara gently smiles similar to a mother does to her child while looking at the sleeping body of Akechi. "Akechi-kun is still not complete. He might have the god of trickster inside him, but he still cannot fully use his power. That mischievous god is really stubborn you know, so I punish him while fixing Akechi's spiritual circuits so he could use it properly. But regardless, that god will succumb soon, similar to how the others did."

She then shifted her attention to the raven-haired thief. "You've surprised me, your power exceeds my utmost expectation! In fact, I think you're the missing piece I needed to become complete. Hey, can I call you Ren-kun? Would you do me a favor? I believe Akechi-kun told you what I wanted right? So please? I reward you if you did." Kiara pleaded sweetly at the young man, her eyes are shining with hope, while showing a convincing smile, before placing her hand on one of her bosoms.

Joker doesn't understand why, but he cannot stop staring at the woman, he can feel his body is burning whenever the woman moves her hand around her own body. **"Your words won't sway the trickster, femme fatale. I won't let him fall to someone like you. A beast who stinks with lust and pleasure."** Satanael's word lifted the charm that the woman placed at Joker.

"O' great demon lord, your words sting my heart in pain," Kiara replied at the demon lord with a hurtful expression painted on her face. "I thought the two of us could become great friends, even a great 'partners'. After all, you and I are the evils of humanity."

**"Do not compare me to your kind. You and I are different."**

Kiara releases a sigh as she stared at the demon lord crimson eyes. "No fancy clothes or gorgeous transformation will ever change the outcome of you becoming Satan." She said before the phantom thieves appeared behind her, holding the queen of this land as a hostage.

"If you didn't bestow the gift of free will and chaos. Then the concept of evils of humanity will never exist." She said before looking at the woman that the tricksters are holding. There are signs of wounds and cut all over Scáthach's body, the woman did put up a fight, but she is no match against her and the six divine beings.

"Tell me Ren-kun, do you know what true salvation is?" She asks before placing her hand at the queen's face. "The answer is love. Yes, love, the true salvation that humanity needed is love. Love brings happiness, love can bring sadness, love brings joy, and love can bring sorrow, everything is possible when it comes to love. Love is a powerful thing in the world." She said before shifting her attention to Joker, with a smile on her face, she walks towards him.

"But finding love is hard, it doesn't have a body, nor it can be contained on a jar, love is a concept that is difficult to explain." She stated before stopping her track a few feet away from Joker. Kiara can feel the sharp demonic gaze coming from the grand being, but didn't mind as her attention is focused on this statement. "Thus, using the power of love to save humanity is almost impossible."

"If only I could bring the concept of love out of humanity, then they will be away from harm…" The woman shortly murmured before smiling in content as she's feeling her body burning with desire. "That is when I realize how can I bring out love from humanity. Byways of giving them pleasure, pleasure is a form of love, and one that shows the most love of all."

"Yes, that is the salvation that will save humanity." The tentacles she summoned earlier begun scream with eerie sound and move erratically, meanwhile, Kiara is smiling in ecstasy as she looks at Joker. "Help me save humanity Ren-kun. Help me bring the greatest amount of pleasure to humanity so I could save them from themselves! Let me devour you!"

The tentacles then fired off rays of beaming light coming from their eyes at Joker, but a thunderous hail of gunfire rain down upon where they stand and put lots of holes on their grotesque body. "Foolish woman, you're **beyond salvation. You lose against your desire, your morals, and selfishness. Not even God could save you now."** Satanael said after firing a spell called 'Riot Gun' at the pillar looking monster.

"I don't need it. Because I'm the one who's giving them all the salvation they needed." Kiara replied before giving Joker one last look and returned to where the tricksters are. "How much do you care about each other?" She asks while staring at Scáthach, the demonic woman then raises the queen chin and look to her closely. "If you don't want to join me, then I need to compensate for something in exchange."

A summoning circle appeared on the ground at where Kiara is standing, the woman then put one of her hand near to her mouth and begun murmuring silently, suddenly several arms have begun to spawn on the circle and surround the girl. "She should be enough for my nourishment." She said with a smile on her face, her finger then slide to her stomach that opened a bottomless hole.

"Ren, just go and leave me here! Don't let this woman get you!" The queen yelled in desperation at her apprentice.

Scáthach couldn't do anything as the divine beings behind her is holding her hands tightly. She shouldn't drop her guard against this woman earlier, she should have anticipated a possible attack from her, if she did then they won't be able to take her as a hostage. This isn't the death she's wanted, there is no honor in getting consumed by this woman. But perhaps her sacrifice should be enough for Ren to escape.

"No! I won't leave this place without you!" Joker replied while sounding determined. He's not going abandoned her, not when it is his fault why they're here.

"Listen to me, if this woman consumed you, then its all over…please just leave me here." She answered back. Kiara who's in front of her is smiling in amusement on their exchange.

"No, listen to me, Scáthach. I will not going to abandon you." Joker replied with conviction and much greater determination on his voice. He knows that there is something he can do in this situation, he just needs to find a way to do it.

'Hey, if you want to save that girl then follow my instruction without hesitation. On my signal run through the portal, that I'm going to summon behind you, and I'll get the woman. Get ready.'

He suddenly heard a voice inside his head. A voice that he doesn't recognize, but he doesn't question it, not now, whoever it was, he has a plan for their way out and giving his blind trust to him.

'Go!'

Kiara saw a shadow falling above her, jumping away before it crushed to her, she stared in shock at the figure in a white robe. "You…!" She remembers that attire, it was the mage that interrupts her when she retrieves Ren's data. "Sorry, but I'm going to spoil your plan again!" she heard from the mage who looks like a male that has a smug on his face.

The mage then disappeared alongside the queen as they submerge from the portal he created below him. "No!" Kiara yelled and turn around to see Joker about to enter the portal. "Come back here!" She said and tries to absorb the thief through the hole on her stomach.

Joker felt a strong force is pulling him toward Kiara and away from the portal. Not wanting to get absorbed by the demonic woman, he gathers all his remaining strength for this spell. "Satanael…_Megidolaon_…!" He yelled at the archangel.

Satanael laugh echoed across the land as he raises the long-barreled weapon in the sky. **"May you fade away alongside this land, beast of calamity."** He then pulled the trigger and fired a shining bullet soaring through heaven.

"What the…" was all Kiara muster to say as she watches a huge falling star descending to the land. When she looks at where the thief is, his nowhere to be seen, even the gigantic archangel disappear without any trace. She starting to feel the impending doom in the form of that star.

"No…No…! This isn't over!" She yelled while looking at the Armageddon descending. Making a quick hand gesture, she pointed her finger at it. "Sukhāvatī - Heaven's Hole…!" Kiara roared as the hole on her stomach accelerate the fall of the star and coming straight to her.

This woman in the act of desperation and to save herself, she tried to do the unthinkable. She tried to absorb the unstoppable force of a world-ending falling star. What comes after is a bright light that devour the entire land of the shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: A different take of my existing story (F/Ex: Another Link) Hopefully you all enjoy reading it! I'm also going to focus on this one for now and see where it can lead me (exciting!)

Anyway since there is only one chapter for now. I want to hear your feedback/review about this story, like any character you like to get introduce early, or plots in F/EX: Another Link you wanted to see here as well with different pacing, or thoughts, questions, ideas you have in mind are welcome!

I also in need of Beta Reader, anyone who is free and can lend a hand?

Well, that is all, support the story by following it or putting it on your favorites, and I'll see you all later! (I sound like a terrible youtuber making a outro back there lol)


	3. Strange Journey (Part 1)

When he opened his eyes, Ren found himself inside a dim passageway, where the only source of light is the flashing cubic objects running by before fading on the abyss below, the surrounding feels cold akin to the deep trench of the sea, and the space is soundless and of missing with life. It feels similar to the land of shadows, but this place is much emptier compare to that strange land. He raises his body into a sitting position and notices a figure in a white robe standing in front of him.

"Phew, you're awake." said the unknown man before kneeling to the ground while showing a content smile on his face. "You made me worried when you got here out of your senses."

Ren glance at the unfamiliar man, he has a frizzy white-colored hair that is reaching his back, there is a noticeable large earring in shape of a flower perhaps a lily on his ears, a pair of purple colored eyes, and a matching white robe that look like it made from the finest materials that only noble could wear.

His voice, it's similar to the one that helps them escape at that woman, Kiara.

"Regardless, I'm glad you trust a stranger's voice that came inside your head. Its finally to good to see you, Ren Amamiya. My name is Merlin, and we have a lot of stuff to discuss and things to do." The man named Merlin declared without skipping a beat.

But before he made his reply, he looks around him to find his mentor, the queen of the land of shadows. "Where is Scáthach?" He asks the man in concern of the woman whereabouts.

"I am here." He heard her voice and saw her walking on the corridor behind Merlin. Compared to last time, there are no wounds or cuts that can be seen on her body, even the purple tight suit armor she's wearing is away from looking torn and damaged.

Scáthach releases a sigh after seeing her apprentice gain consciousness. "I cannot believe you didn't listen to me when I told you to leave me alone, you even risk your life for me," she said with a sharp voice, expressing her anger and frustration toward the young man's act of bravery. He should have realized the danger if that woman gets him, there will be no second chance, and no reset if she gets his power of personas.

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot abandon you there and let you die," Ren replied with sincerity at the furious queen. But even with sincereness on his tone, Scáthach is still gazing at him in a scowl.

"Next time, realize the consequence on your bravery. If a similar situation occurs, prioritize your safety over anything else. Ren, that woman is serious about her plan, and at top of that, she's dangerous, far too dangerous for this world. Remember that."

"I cannot promise that, Scáthach. That is against the moral I'm living for." He said and felt her staring dagger at him.

The queen didn't like the answer she receives from her apprentice. "What moral? Being a hero?! don't be ridiculous Ren, you're much smarter than that." She said in spite of the raven-haired thief.

"No, but a moral of being a decent person. When someone needs help, I'll lend a hand, not because I'm acting as a hero, but because of the goodwill in my heart!" He replied without stuttering and having strong sentiment on his tone, he didn't mean to raise his voice, but Ren wants Scáthach to understand where all of this is coming from.

"Decent person…?" Scáthach murmured in disbelief. "You clearly don't know the situation we're in. You still a child that may lead the world to its…!" The queen got interrupted when Merlin intercedes by stomping robustly the staff on the floor where they're standing too.

Seeing their attention is solely on his, Merlin expresses a worn-out look on his face as he let out a sigh escape his lips. "Look we all get out of that situation safe, I'm not picking a side between you two but there is no use arguing over that stuff. We have much important thing to discuss, So I want you two to listen to me." He said while looking like a father rebuking the fight of his children.

"First of all, let us start with Kiara." Merlin paused for a second and then continue after seeing he had all ears of the two. "I cannot tell much about her personal background, but I know a decent amount of information about what she is. She's is a stigma of humanity, the evil of humanity, beings that bring calamity on their wake, she becomes what is known the Beast."

"These beings are sealed in the deepest void of the world, where no light should open its eyes, no sound would reach its ears, and no life will be taken by its cataclysmic hands. This is what Kiara had become, a beast known as heaven's hole." Merlin displays an emotion of anxiousness on his face and a tone of distress on his voice as he describes what the beast that woman metamorphose into.

Ren listens carefully to the man. A beast of calamity, a monster the world should not ever meet, thinking about it, that woman those give a feeling of doom beneath that charming face of hers. She took the word femme fatale into a different level. "But If these beings are sealed as you said, then why is she awake?" he asks.

Merlin cast a gaze at Ren before answering his question. "I believe she slips through the Moon Cell's eyes." He replied, seeing the turmoil in their eyes, Merlin started his explanation. "I don't want to drag it out on explaining what the Moon Cell is, but in summary, it's an ancient artifact discovered in the moon, it's purpose is to record every event that happened in the world. Its ability to record events has no bounds, as long as there is a world, then remember that the moon you seeing every night is recording everything that happened on that day."

"Right now, we're standing inside the virtual world is created based on the records that the Moon Cell has gathered. Knowing that, it easy to tell that the Moon Cell has recorded about these beings and bury them deep inside on its bottomless archives." Merlin takes a sigh of exhaustion before he continues. "But from what I learned, this isn't the first time that Kiara, the heaven's hole, has awaken. That woman is one of the masters that partake on the Holy Grail War that happened in this place, but after some series of events, she found herself in a near state that she almost become as powerful as Gaia, herself."

"But thank the stars that someone stopped her from going even beyond. She was defeated by another master, this master eventually becomes the sole victor of the grail war. Regardless, this event has been recorded even though it happened inside the Moon Cell. However, things didn't end after that, among the million branches of possibilities in the universe, a world different from this, something happened. Remember those things that she summoned? Those are called demon pillars, they're based on the seventy-two demon pillars of Goetia."

"One of Goetia's demon took Kiara records, those same record that happened during the moon grail war. Thinking that it was harmful, he uses it against his host. And beyond belief and misfortune on the demon's part, that host is named Kiara Sessyoin, the Kiara Sessyoin of that universe. He thought he could use it against her, however, his manipulation led Kiara to turn into the heaven's hole."

"But the heaven hole's also been defeated by a master on that universe, and the Moon Cell recorded this historical event even. However, after some months have passed after the defeat of Heaven's hole in that universe, Moon Cell is been attacked by the Umbral Star, an alien threat that appears in a milky way every 14,000 years. This direct attack causes damages to the Moon Cell and that is where the Heaven Hole, who's aware of what is happening, took her chance to leave her prison undetected and materialize in this world."

Hearing Merlin's explanation, Scáthach and Ren could not believe how vast the cosmos actually is. Especially Ren who didn't know about this ancient knowledge and the events happening across the infinite branches of possibilities in the universe.

"Is there anything that could help us to defeat Kiara?" Scáthach asks the magus of flowers in curiosity. If Kiara has been defeated twice, then there must be something that this master uses against her.

Merlin shakes his head before replying to the queen of shadows. "Base on the file I've read, she has no weakness. In fact, this master I talk about last was able to win against her due to a miracle." He said. The magus reviewed this event over and over again and saw no signs of exploited weakness and powerful weapon that been used against her.

"Then what about the master on the moon?" This time it was Ren who ask the magus.

"I don't know, but the reason why I'm here is to gather information directly to the Moon Cell," Merlin answers before staring at the long corridor waiting for them to walk into. "Mind me asking, but how did you know about all this stuff?" He heard Scáthach voice, asking him the question he already anticipated.

"It's because of my role, and this role has an obligation to fulfill. And that thing is to stop and prevent the extinction of mankind from the Beasts. I am the grand caster send to this place to stop heaven's hole and her plans." Merlin replied and revealed his role to the two. He wants them to trust him, especially Ren Amamiya, his power is too powerful for the beast to consume, he needs to get him into the same page to get a have chance to defeat Kiara.

"Grand Caster?" Scáthach murmured. Does such class even exist? She isn't doubtful about the man, she knows his legend, the wizard that helps the legendary king, Arthur Pendragon. But she's just having a hard time to believe this revelation he lay to them.

"Yes, but my class does not matter, I'm here to help and that is what important. Also, It's better if we start walking, we're heading directly to the Moon Cell core, I'm going to talk to it and make it aware of this situation. I want the two of you to follow me and let me do the talking." Merlin said and readied himself for a long walk through this corridor. Seeing them nodded their heads in agreement, he smiled to himself before leading the way. Hopefully, it is just a straight corridor, it'll be bad if he tripped through and fall after all of this.

* * *

When they passed through the blinding light at the end of the corridor. Their eyes meet a spacious room and felt their feet becoming slightly drench as they standing on the ground filled with a puddle of water. But the thing that made this barren place overwhelming is the strange alien object that dominates the space. This object resembles a floating eye, though luckily it doesn't look threatening, still, it is somewhat unsettling.

From what Merlin had explained to them earlier, this is the ancient artifact beyond human comprehension. The core of the Moon Cell and the base of this world. The magus of flower stared quietly at the artifact, it's quite hard to imagine that many human risks their life just to get in this place, then again, it is the wicked philosophy of the holy grail war, kill or be killed.

Standing on the bottom of the core, Merlin made a firm stance before announcing their presence on the Moon Cell. "Moon Cell, we aren't here to cause you any harm. In fact, we're here to lend our help against the impending calamity lurking inside this world you created. This calamity, her name is Kiara. I'm sure you're well aware of who and what she is."

They saw the glowing light inside blink several times as if processing what the man had said. Moments later, its original golden color change to alerting shade of red. "I wasn't lying about her. Moon Cell if we didn't do anything about her, then the entire universe will be in grave danger." Merlin replied with a calm tone on his voice.

"Let us help each other so we could avoid the catastrophe she could befall us."

The only reply he has gotten from the Moon Cell is a sound from the ray of light that came from the artifact's core. It hit the ground before an outline of a humanoid figure begun to take shape. A girl with long purple hair that almost stretches to the floor and a red ribbon tied to her hair. Then what came after is the long black coat covering her body and wears a white shirt that commiserates her large breast and bowtie, she also sports a matching mini skirt that is so short it exposes the underclothes beneath it.

She has white gloves, black floral-patterned thigh high stockings, and low-heeled shoes. When the girl opens her eyes, they saw a set of a purple color pupil, and a soft smile on her face as she put her hand on her hips. "It seems even losing twice, that woman is still fixated on her goal." The unknown girl said with a sweet feminine voice. "There is a saying third time the charm, but it is going to be different for her because this is her last time doing this before I eradicate her entirely!"

After the girl outburst announcement, the room suddenly felt strange, it's like the air become thinner, and the time moves slowly. "Regardless, this is so embarrassing for it to happen again. This is why this calls for security measure!" she said before materializing a lesson pointer to her hand before pointing it toward the three. "Give me a reason why the Moon Cell should trust you three? If you pass then we'll talk, if not then say 'too bad' to Kiara for me when you all meet in the void." The girl threatened Merlin, Scáthach, and Ren with her mischievous voice.

She then looks at Merlin with an expression saying you go first. "My name is Merlin, the magus of the flowers, the vagrant of paradise. I am well known as the magi court of the legendary rule of King Arthur." He said before projecting the holy sword, Excalibur, to his hand, and summoning beds of flowers to the ground. "I am here to protect the Moon Cell from Heaven's hole, I am the grand caster doing his duty."

"Grand Caster, you say?" The unnamed girl murmured before nodding to herself. "I see, I see. I did saw files about servants in that status, but is it quite hard to believe that a grand servant will step inside the Moon Cell." She whispered under her breath and then sent the magus a curious stare. "How did you get here? Did someone summoned you?"

Merlin shakes his head before answering the girl. "No one summoned me, I've come here on my own accord," he said before diving into a soft sheepish smile. "Well it did take me years of preparation just to get inside, and that wasn't even the hardest part because, by the time I manage to get inside, Kiara is already active and making her moves."

"Is that so? Well, your dedication paid off. I'm starting to believe you, but answer this last question of this cute kohai. Are you the real Merlin? Or just an avatar he created?"

Merlin smiled softly after hearing the girl's question. "I'm am the real Merlin, but yes, I'm talking to all of you through this virtual body I created," he said and felt the two is staring in disbelief behind him. "Don't get me wrong by saying I'm hiding behind this disposable shell, I can personally get myself inside the moon, but I also need to make sure I have tricks on my sleeves when things go beyond plan."

The woman nodded before shifting her attention to Scáthach. "That is understandable. Kiara is a devious woman, it's better to have plan 'B' than having no plan at all. Now then, how about you? You're a servant summoned here right? Explain yourself."

"I am Scáthach, the queen of the land of shadows, a servant inside the moon, and one among the strongest heroic spirit that the Moon Cell had summoned. I've been staying on the land of shadows for a while now until recently some events happen, not only Kiara get to that place, but also the whole land got destroyed." She collectedly answered the young girl's question.

The girl with long purple hair put her index finger to her chin and made out a thinking post. "Yeah, the connection on the land we created for the ghostly A.I's aren't there anymore. To think that woman found that place hidden in Seraph and manages to destroy it without raising any alarms on us! She doesn't have any idea how hard it is to make that place…"

"The land of the shadows didn't get destroyed solely on Kiara's fault," Merlin said and saw the girl with long purple hair looked at him with interest in his statement, so he continued. "It was destroyed due to the ball of pure light that descends and wipes all the existence in that place. But sadly, I don't think Kiara is one of those."

"A ball of pure light that wipes the entire land?" The girl utter to herself. "Where did this 'ball of pure light' came from?" She said and follow where the magus is looking, a young man with raven-colored hair and wearing a black-colored tailcoat, crimson gloves, and a mask placed on the top of his head.

Ren didn't expect to be the center of attention so suddenly. "You, I don't recognize who you are. No matching features leading to you on our database, are you a grand servant as well? Explain yourself and this 'ball of pure light' that is Merlin talking about." He heard from the unnamed girl.

"He's still puzzled about everything, so allow me to explain for him so everyone will be enlightened." Merlin intervene and saved him from getting interrogated by the girl. Seeing the unnamed girl nod her head, the magus of flower continued. "Everything started after Kiara get involved on the pseudo-servant summoning happening inside the moon. One of the vessels came from the same universe as him." He said before looking at the thief standing beside him. "Problem occur when the heroic spirit that should control this vessel didn't work, instead, it was the other way around, the vessel took control of the heroic spirit and begun cooperating with Kiara."

"He told Kiara that someone on his world could give her unimaginable power. And Kiara believes his words and uses the power of the demon pillar to travel worlds to get his data and lead him here. Luckily, Kiara needed to wait for him to take form before absorbing him. That gives me time to spoil her plan and sent him to a random place, and that place is the land of shadows. Where the two of them meet."

"Then Kiara founds him to that land but you all manage to escape and went here." The unnamed girl commented before the magus could finish his explanation. "I see, then explain to me what is this power that Kiara wanted to him and the other thing that still hasn't answered."

Merlin nodded and continue. "His power of summoning is very unique and mysterious even to someone like me who's been living for centuries now." He said with a soft sheepish smile to his face. "But to better describe his power, I could say it's similar to the third real magic, the heaven's feel. The magic that allows us to materialize a soul and have them step to the world once again. It's basically how servants are created."

"However, while I said they're similar, his power works differently. His calling them not from the throne of heroes that is connected to the world, but from the sea of collective unconsciousness connected from everyone souls, a vast sea of souls where all souls return when their life extinguishes. The result of the summon is only different when a soul coming from the throne of heroes materialize, they become who they really are. Meanwhile, when a soul coming from the sea of souls materialize, they become of 'what' we think they are."

"Wait a minute, are you mistaking this 'sea of souls' to the swirl of the roots, the Akasha where all knowledge is stored?" The unnamed woman asks the magus who's smiling to himself in excitement as he shakes his head before answering.

"Quite frankly, I'm not entirely sure, maybe they are both the same but have different names. But also perhaps…we only starting to discover the vast cosmos of life. Anyway, that is all I know about his situation." Merlin replied before looking at the raven-haired thief. "It's your turn now, can you tell us what is that 'pure ball of light' and tell us more about your power."

Ren nodded his head to answer. Guess he can't rely on the magus to tell and explain everything about himself. "The 'pure ball of light' is called Megidolaon. Megido is the shortened spelling of Megiddo, Tel Megiddo is a place in the Bible where Armageddon will take place." He said and saw the surprise on their faces from hearing that. "My power or the 'magic' I used is called Persona. Beings from different stories, mythology, histories, they're all came from the sea of the soul as Merlin had said. They answer my call and follow my commands without question. When I use a persona, I receive their strengths and weaknesses and acquire the ability they know. But to be honest, I didn't expect it to destroy the whole land, it suddenly becomes more powerful than what I remember."

"Is that so? That's fascinating to learn about personas and how you become powerful without noticing it yourself." Merlin commented with delight hearing on his voice.

"If that is true, then no wonder why Kiara wanted to have your power." said the queen of the land of shadows. "She can use it to summon powerful beings and have them do her bidding without hesitation."

The unnamed girl stayed quiet seems to be in deep thought. All this talk about the sea of souls, the swirl of the root, makes her wonder which is true. Personally, she doesn't believe in magic, there is no magic in this world, well not anymore after the mana of the world begun to disappear.

However, she thinks they're both the same but has a different name because they came from different worlds. Moon Cell has information about the root but has nothing about this sea of souls, so she isn't so sure about the subject. Then again, when she thinks about it, the Moon Cell isn't so different from the two. The Moon Cell recorded everything before the dawn of man and now giving them virtual bodies by choice or when they died and have them live on Seraph.

Shaking her head, she shouldn't be thinking too hard about this, as long as Kiara's plan put to stop permanently this time, then that is all that matters to her. Looking at the raven-haired man, she opens her mouth to ask him a question. "Have you reach this 'sea of souls'?"

Ren got a bit surprised by hearing that question. He only heard his personas mentioning when he summoned them, but he hasn't seen that place to begin with. Except if that prison cell is the sea of soul, then he visited it so many times. "No, I haven't." He simply answered which earn him a contempt look at the young girl.

Suddenly the atmosphere change, it becomes alarming, the unnamed girl's eyes turned to red while pointing the stick that she's using to Ren. "I see, but I realize something. Base on my calculation, wouldn't Kiara's chance of success will become lower if I get rid of you? Not only she'll lose the power she wanted, but also lower the chance of getting you." she said before the tip of the stick glow with purple light.

Ren didn't expect this, the girl suddenly changes from a sweet-sounding girl into a cold executioner. But Merlin stood to his defense and place himself in front of him. "But our chance of success will increase if we use him against her. If you kill him, then you just throw away an important piece on a game of chess. He can summon beings similar to us servants."

"The Moon Cell can also do that. In fact, it can summon powerful servants to stop Kiara." The girl replied.

"Yes, it can do that. But remember what happened when the Umbral star launches its attack? From what I saw, didn't the top servants turn their backs against the Moon Cell and aid the one who's leading the attack?" Merlin counter back while looking a bit smug. "It is going to be troublesome if the same thing happened right? Well, he can summon beings and do his command without any question asks."

"Between the two, which is most efficient to use?" The magus of flower asks not only the girl but also the Moon Cell itself.

The unnamed girl and Merlin stared at each other for a moment, before the girl shifted her attention to Ren. Closing her eyes, she releases a sigh of defeat. "Very well." She said and once she opens her eyes, it returned to the color of purple. "Then the Moon Cell will accept your help. Only if I'm the one who's leading the operation."

Merlin looks at the two behind him, seeing that they sent him a nod and just wanted to get all of this over. He faces the girl again to answer. "We have no objections."

The girl smiled in satisfaction before snapping her finger which causes an emblem of the Moon Cell to appear on the left side of their clothes. "Then I, BB! The cutest, beautiful, caring, powerful, and trusty kohai shall accept the role of leader for this team called 'Sakura CCC division!'. The emblem on our clothes is the symbol of our group! Protect it with care!" The girl named BB announces.

"This is like those stories when a sleeping heroine woke up to save her people from evil!" She said before putting her hands on her waist and let out a lively giggle. "I'm the protagonist now, yay! This is my time to shine~" The girl announce while looking like she just entered the dreamland.

Ren let out a sigh, well at least they got the Moon Cell's help against Kiara. Even though it's not his world and not the real him, he felt satisfied just from having a chance to help. He also needs to deal with Akechi and find a way to save his friends. Feeling the determination inside him growing, his ready to save this world from Kiara.

"Hey, Ren." He heard Scáthach voice calling his name. When he looks at the queen, she seems uncomfortable and having a hard time speaking. Ren knew what is this all about so he decided to start first. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Scáthach."

The beautiful woman's eyes went wide for a moment after hearing Ren's apology. Shaking her head in disagreement, she gazes her eyes to him in an apologetic way. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. In fact, I should be thanking you for saving me back there. It just, it was the first time a man save me from danger. So I ended up being frustrated and not grateful for it. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Ren was about to reply but the queen interrupted him before he could do it. "I know you're going to say something witty again like. 'You're going to keep saving me until I get used to it' or something like that. I apologize, it won't happen again I swear." she said while averting looking at him.

"That wasn't what is on my mind, but you give me an idea." He said and smiled when Scáthach look at him in genuine surprise, she's about to protest, but this time his the one who speaks first. "But seriously, if you find yourself in danger. I'll be there to save you."

Scáthach, after hearing his statement lost her ability to speak. He sounds so convincing and genuine when he said that his going to save her. She never thought she's going to hear that ever again because she is a warrior capable of saving herself from danger. But this young man, even though he knew she's a warrior, he has the guts to say that his going to save her from danger.

She just doesn't know how to reply to that. For a moment there, she can feel her cheeks burning a little. Thankfully, the voice of Merlin and the girl named BB bring her back to reality. "Alright group it's decided! Our first destination is, dun dun dun! Uruk~. Personally, I don't want to, but Merlin's reasoning is valid so we're going to pay a visit the very very old king of that kingdom that I hate!"

Well, guess this is where their group started their journey, by going to an ancient city to visit its king without giving specific detail as to why they're going to do it. "Good grief…" was all Scáthach muster to say as they started walking toward the portal that Merlin created. Hopefully, they explain the detail along the road.

* * *

Author's Note: Here I am embracing the plot of multi-universe, hopefull those explanations I wrote made sense? Anyway, I'm really excited to start writing the 3rd chapter, hopefully, you guys are excited to read it as well! but a quick note first, I'm not following the story that happened on FGO or the anime okay? But expect some of the characters that appear there will get introduce early on.

Also, I'm creating a poll about Hakuno's Gender, which do you guys prefer for this story, male or female Hakuno? so click on my profile to vote, it's going to be decided when chapter 3 got posted. (If it didn't show on my profile, just leave your answer on review instead)

Anyway that is all for now, see you all next chapter! leave your thoughts for this chapter, support the story by following or favoriting. Bye-bye! (Should I change the story character to BB now since she claimed to be the protagonist of this story. XD)


	4. Strange Journey (Part 2)

Letting out a sigh escape his mouth. Ren glance at the purple-haired girl called BB who's walking ahead of them. "Hey BB, can you tell us the reason why we're going to this place called Uruk?" He asks. It's roughly an hour since they started marching toward this city inside the Moon. He didn't mind how long the walk is or how torrid the sun is right now. In fact, he's enjoying it, it is been a while since he felt the warm light of the daylight, saw a sight of healthy trees, and the feeling of the calming air that flew across the world.

Not only that this is his first time seeing a standing ancient civilization, but this is also like a once in a lifetime tour. But then, they aren't going there for a detour, he just wishes BB will fill him and his teacher about this plan. He could ask Merlin about it, but he's quite entertained from the heat.

The girl turns around and stop, before tucking the black-colored umbrella on her hand. "According to Merlin, he recommended to visit that place and get the king to fight with us against Kiara. This king is not only powerful but also full of weapons that we could use to fight that woman." She responded and then made out a thinking post. "Hopefully he is there."

Scáthach watches at the girl in disbelief. "Are we sure we're not going to waste our time there?" She asks. BB naturally put her hand on her hips and smile confidently at them.

"Don't worry, if he's not there, then we can simply blame Merlin. This is his suggestion after all."

Ren quietly smiles to himself, guess they can blame Merlin for it. But regardless, it would be welcome if this king will fight alongside them. He doubts they can defeat Kiara with only the four of them. That woman has Akechi and the phantom thieves on her side, and not only that, it seems they're plotting something else. He knows it won't do them any good, so he agrees to the magus suggestion even though it is not guaranteed.

"While we're on it. I believe this is the time I'll appoint you three the roles you'll fulfill." BB said before converting the umbrella she's holding into a floating chart board. Her face and name are on the top with a narration. 'The cutest heroine of the moon, a strong-willed young girl that will save the world from that demon queen named Kiara.'. Under her is their face and name but with missing description.

"As the heroine of the story, I don't want to share the limelight solely for me, so this is really appropriate so we all know what to do." She then materializes the pointing stick on her hand and pointed it on the face of Merlin that is inscribed on the chart. "You will be the adviser of this group. With your sage-like intelligence and flirty demeanor, you also perfect for the role of a father figure, exactly what a heroine needs during her journey!" The vacant description then began to fill up exactly what BB had said.

Merlin who's sheltering beneath the hood of his robe displays an entertained smile on his face. "Being both the adviser and a father figure isn't new for me." He said with a tone of someone appreciating the events of the past. This is like how he is to Arturia, but this time he's dealing with a more extraordinary young woman. "I guess I'll play along with it, it does look interesting to do."

BB gleefully beamed at Merlin before turning her attention to Scáthach. "You're exactly what a high-class lady looks like! Composed and harmonious, beautiful and fearsome. Yes, I know the perfect role for you. You will be my personal bodyguard!"

Scáthach eyed at her in disbelief. "A bodyguard?" She said and saw BB nodding her head sincerely. She even heard Ren snickering on her side. "Is this role really necessary? Can we just act accordingly?" The queen suggested. But it was revoked when her 'role' appears to the floating chart behind BB.

"Now for our other dimension resident." The girl put up a thinking pose and go into deep thought as she tried to come up with Ren's 'role'. "He looks like all his stats are maxed. This doesn't look good." BB mumbled under her breath as she becomes look puzzled. Clearing her throat, she directed her stick to the raven-haired thief. "You will be the assistant to the bodyguard!" The girl stressed.

Everything becomes quiet after her declaration. No one said a word, even the music of birds singing stopped. Such deafening stillness that only got broke when Scáthach couldn't hold herself anymore and started laughing softly. Merlin followed afterward and joined the queen. Ren, on the other hand, could only put his palm on his face and let out a sigh.

"Assistant to the bodyguard," Scáthach repeated before glancing at the raven-haired thief beside her. "I gotta admit, you know exactly the best role for every individual BB. In fact, I'll disregard my suggestion earlier, let's go with those roles." She said, while it sounds like she's praising the girl, the queen is really making fun of her 'assistant'.

"Thank you!" BB replied and oblivious to Scáthach's remark.

Moments later after the delightful conversation between them, the group pursues their journey toward Uruk. Around an hour has passed, they saw the wall shielding the city in the stretch. The world outside the land of the shadows does live up with its stories. A world formed for the past and the present, while living up for the future. So this is Seraph, the world inside the Moon Cell. Just gazing over the wall is making Ren enthusiastic about the many things waiting for them.

The 'Sakura CCC Division' made their way toward the entrance of the city. They saw cargo being transported in and out of the city, the people working outside the wall look overjoy on their jobs, be it a rancher, a cargo trainer, or a guard. These people are satisfied with living in their city

"Hmm, it seems the A.I are working exactly as designed." BB murmured while watching the people of Uruk. Ren picked up what the girl had said and could not help himself but to ask about it.

BB explained it to them, though these people aren't the actual people who live in this age. The Moon Cell still shaped A.I akin to those people and fill up this ancient civilization. The moon wanted to create a progressive world that it can monitor, by placing both the modern civilization and the past, it can come up with marvelous results and more possibilities to the world. She also said that not everyone here is an A.I, aside from to them heroic spirits, some people are from Earth who migrated here to live.

It was hard to tell them apart because the A.I look exactly how a human would do, and move like a human will do. BB went express her please on their reaction. Saying that the Moon Cell works hard for that so the Humans who live here won't feel out of place, but the culture shock can't be avoided, depending on their decision of place to live in.

BB summoned an umbrella on her grasp and opened it before facing the three servants. "I don't like the king of this place, so I expect you three to follow the plan on my stead," she conveyed.

Merlin not wanting to quarrel and waste time. He gets Ren's attention and speaks to him. "I and Scáthach will go inside the city, we'll leave you here to watch over BB." He said and about to go, but turn around to say more. "Try to stay out of trouble okay?" He exclaimed before the two went inside the city to meet the king of this place.

Ren leaned through the massive wall while looking at BB who's watching the children playing on the field. The two stayed quiet and let the sound of the active city filled their ears. Even though they're in a position where the end of the world is on the line, a harmonious moment like this is always appreciated whatever the situation is.

The thief feeling his eyes getting heavy. He's about to fall asleep, but he felt a hand tugging on his arm. When he opened his eyes, he noticed a female child, holding an unfinished doll on her hands. "Um, mister." She said with a low sound voice. "Can you move…? there is something I needed behind you." she requested to him.

Ren did what the girl wanted. The young child then kneels to the ground and picks up the blossom growing on the bottom of the wall. "Are you using those flowers to finish the doll?" He asks the girl who nodded her head to answer. When the girl gets back to her feet, she tried to put the flower on the top of the doll's head, but sadly it falls off. There are even stitches that badly made on the doll body.

"My mother taught me how to craft a cute looking doll, so I wanted to give to my mother the first doll I ever make as her birthday gift, I even pick the supplies I'm going to use…but I'm not good at making it, unlike my mother," she said while looking at the incomplete doll she made.

He can tell the girl has a good eye when it comes to the quality of the materials. But as the girl said, she isn't good at making it. Ren working to think of something to help the girl, he has no knowledge about crafting dolls, what he knows to craft are dangerous explosives that aren't suitable for young children, and also unbelievable because he learned it from a cat. Nevertheless, it's better to move on to that topic.

But when it comes to proficiency, he can help the girl, only if he tells him what to do. But then that defeats the purpose of her intention. "How about I watch over on how you make a doll? Then I teach you the proper way to do it?" he said before getting into the same height as the girl.

The girl looks at the doll she's keeping. "I really appreciate it. But I don't have enough materials to use and I didn't bring my sewing tools," she said with a voice that makes Ren feel bad from hearing. The young thief glimpse over BB who's been standing behind the girl.

"Oh, if there is only a heroine that could save the day," Ren said at the purple-haired girl. The young female child turned around and stared at BB with weepy eyes. The advance A.I pouted and avoided her eyes from looking at both Ren and the young girl.

Ren whispered to the young child ear. The girl nodded and stride toward BB with both hands holding each other. "Please, Miss Heroine," she said with a very pleading tone.

Feeling the girl getting closer and closer to her. BB give up and let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, tell me what you wished." She said, the girl then hand over the doll on her hand. "I want to have the same materials on the doll I made." She heeded. Taking the doll on the child's hand, BB was fascinated to see how good the material was.

"I can't get the same materials for this doll." She honestly answered. While she can create something identical, it won't be the same as what the girl had picked. Seeing the girl look discourage, she cleared her throat and continue. "But I can revert back the doll to its raw form," she said and then a cube swallowed the doll on her hands.

When the cube dissolves, the doll is gone, instead, it was replaced with the materials that the girl had picked. "Amazing!" The girl let out from pure happiness and get the material on BB's hand.

"Here," BB said and bashfully handed a sewing box she generated to the girl. The purple-haired heroine looks away from the embarrassment of getting thank and praise by an A.I girl that is way younger than her.

Ren walks toward the two with a satisfied smile on his face. "Now then we can start." He said before joining the young girl sitting on the turf. "Let's try to find a better place, we're under the sun from this spot-" He told the girl, but then suddenly a circular shade blanket them from the light.

When he sees what it was, he immediately stands up and took the umbrella on BB's hand. He cannot remain on the ground without getting distracted on what is underneath BB's short dress. From there on, Ren watch over the female child make the doll, when there is an instruction she didn't understand from him, BB lends her a hand to help.

The girl did her best to create the doll under the shade of the umbrella and teaching of two nice stranger she just meets today. And then finally, the girl held up the doll proudly, standing on her feet with a smile on the face, while the two are showering her with a round of applause. The girl looks at the two and gratefully thank them from the deepest of her heart.

"My mother would be so happy when she sees this!" The girl said before hugging the doll on her arms. "I wish I could repay the two of you for helping me."

Ren and BB look at each other before shaking their head at the girl. "You don't have too-." They stop after hearing their voice synchronize. The young girl giggles lovely from the scene. "You two look adorable!" they heard from her. BB explained and turned down the accusation, which made the girl run away laughing but thanked them before leaving.

"Well, it seems you made one happy citizen." They heard Merlin's voice coming behind them. He and Scáthach finally came back after getting inside the city. "Yeah, it seems we did. Anyway, how did it go?" Ren inquires.

The queen of the land of shadows let out a sigh. "Not good, the king isn't here. In fact, he isn't here and went missing out of sudden for so long, that someone else took over the seat."

"Really?" BB stated in disbelief. The king of this place is missing? That is impossible. That guy, even though she detests him, doesn't look like that guy who just going to go and leave this city he proud of.

"It's the truth, we ask the guards and Uruk loving resident, they all say the same thing. The king went missing after his journey without any notices." Merlin answered. "And you know what else, the one who takes over the throne, it's Ishtar. The goddess of beauty, a divinity that the king would not appreciate if he learned about it."

BB let out a gasp escape on her mouth. "That is one of the pseudo-servant that the Moon Cell trying to create!" She said with wide eyes. "So this is where she flees after Kiara intervenes in the process."

Merlin look at the purple-haired girl in front of him. "Can you tell us about this pseudo-servant? Why did the Moon Cell trying to create them in the first place?" He asks.

BB crossed her arms before taking a deep breath. "The Moon Cell created artificial bodies base from a real person to use as vessels for certain heroic spirits that are usually divine spirits that cannot become servants for reasons. The vessels it made are tied up close to the spirits that going to use the body."

"The resulting Servant, however, cannot be called either individual, but rather a combination of the powers of both individuals mingling together that add abilities not present in the original Servant. The thoughts and personality, on the other hand, may fully conform to that of the human vessel as well should the spirit decide that it is best to give over control."

"They are originally created to aid the Moon Cell from its threats. It doesn't want to repeat what happened in the past where the top servants turned their backs on it. The Moon Cell believes that pseudo-servants are much easier to control because of their human bodies that it created. Over a powerful servant that can ignore its calls. Well, that didn't work anyway because of Kiara."

BB then put her hand on her hips before looking at the three servants in front of her. "But then this is good. I believe Kiara knows what these servants are and most likely planning to use them for her plans." She said.

Merlin responded his head in agreement. "I believe so as well. I heard something about enslaving the gods. If these servants are all divine beings, then she'll definitely be going to find them." He then looks at Ren before continuing. "She has a plan B if pieces didn't go to work as planned regarding you."

"Then what should we do? Are we going to talk to her?" Ren asks.

The queen of the land of shadows shakes her head. "No, we cannot. The security is tight, this new ruler of Uruk made sure no one is going to get inside the hall without her permission," she answered.

BB has a wide smile on her face as she made her retort. "Is that so? Then I know exactly what we needed to get inside with flying colors." She said before opening her palm and revealed a hologram of fascinating gems. "We need a lot of these luxurious stones. And I guarantee, she'll fall for it and let us inside the palace."

Merlin hearing BB's suggestion added one of his own. "To make things less suspicious, we need to look like we're very rich nobles who came to offer her some gifts. So we need skilled looking guards, luxurious clothes, everything we needed for a good first noblest impression." He said before letting out an innocent chuckle. "Perhaps we could say we're here to get her hands, that way we'll lessen the chance of getting questioned about our business."

"Where are we going to get these gems then? And that suggestion of yours, how are we going to do that?" Ren asks before looking at BB.

BB pouted as she speaks. "I cannot make gems, there is a limitation on what I can create!" she answered Ren's unasked question.

Merlin laughs wholeheartedly. "Don't worry about it. Everything we needed is here in Uruk." He said before walking ahead of the group. "I saw something in distance on our way here. I believe that is where we should go first."

* * *

The Sakura CCC Division lingered until dusk before sneaking in inside the mansion made from the finest marbles. The front of the mansion is quiet, there is no security patrolling this noble house, which is a bit skeptical, but Merlin encourages the group to continue. Once they're inside, there are few lights illuminating down the hall.

"Well, at least we can assume someone is residing on this fine house," BB utter before giving the magus of flower a glance as they proceed walking through the marvelous hall. "Do you have any idea who's living in this place?" she asks the group consultant.

Merlin shakes his head. "No I don't, but from the look of this place, there is someone affluent living in this house. I'm not suggesting we're going to rob the owner, we're just going to borrow maybe every jewelry and gems on this home and present them to Ishtar. But we going to ask nicely first." he responded and justified what robbery is on the group where he was supposed to be the father figure.

Scáthach peers at the raven-haired thief who is a professional in this kind of job. "Do you think it is okay for us to walk openly on a place like this?" she asks.

"No we shouldn't," Ren answered before crossing his arms. "If we are going to steal in this palace. We should send a calling card first. Obviously, no one going to agree that we're going to plunder their stuff even though we ask pleasantly." he said in complain not because they aren't hiding anymore, but because they not going to send a calling card.

The queen let out a sigh, who knew her student will be upset over little things like this. But then again, there is truth on what he has spoken, even though they ask nicely, the owner won't let them take anything. She should prepare herself for the worst. Once they opened the door at the end of the hall, they noticed a spacious room with numerous white-colored supports inside, but what stands out the most is the imposing statue of an elephant head that has a human body.

When they entered the chamber, the door suddenly shut-in, trapping them inside the spacious room. "Who dares to come on inside my home without acknowledgment?" They heard a deep ladylike voice from the elephant statue who's eyes are glistening in a bright color of red. "You must be a group of thieves who wanted to take my foods! No, even though I'm a NEET, I will not let you go and get my munches!"

"Wow, am I really resisting for something. I felt less miserable now." The statue burbled before it sprayed a roar of water coming from its head toward the party. The four promptly get out of the way and hide behind the pillars lined up inside the room.

"Do you think I didn't see you hiding behind there?!" came from the statue before shooting a beam of light at the stoned column they went after. Scáthach summoned her crimson spear before leaving their hiding spot to go and end the statue. But unfortunately, BB's voice halts her.

"Don't kill her! She's one of the escaped pseudo-servants!"

Scáthach immediately called shard of crystallizing ices to cover herself from the ray of light. "How do you want to stop her then!?" she challenges while in midst of the statue's barrage of beam attacks. "Just try to stop her! I'm too powerful to do something right now." She glared at BB before spawning another layer of ices.

Ren moved to his mentor's side to provide support. Perhaps he can use a persona to force this statue to sleep-. "Hey Ren, I'm going to hurl you onto that statue alright?!" He heard from Scáthach. He wasn't sure if he heard her right, but did she say she's going to throw him onto that statue? Before he could ask what she said. The queen utilizes the rune that can turn Ren into a mouse.

Scáthach picks up the mouse on the floor. The masked wearing mouse squealed in objection, but she only gives him a smile before launching him toward the unsuspected statue. "Hey! Don't throw poor animals like that!" The statue conveyed after hearing the squealing mouse, it tried to catch the mouse, but a poof of smoke shrouded the statue's vision.

He admits, he didn't like it when she turned him into a mouse. But he let this one pass. "Show me your true form!" Joker said as he came out of the smoke and planted his boot at the elephant statue's head before pointing his gun between its eyes. With a smug look on his face, he can see the alarm on the statue's eyes and sensed the terror on its cold stoned body.

Shortly afterward, Merlin, Scáthach, and BB came to the statue's sight with weapons in hands while some of them are showing grin on their faces. The statue's eyes begun to flood with tears after getting seized by this unknown group. "I give up, I give up! But please, just don't hurt me or get all the food at my house." said the statue.

BB leaned closer to the statue that is pinned on the ground. Knocking the lesson pointer onto the marble surface of the statue, the girl let out a soft chuckle. "This isn't what I remember you look like. Show your true self, then we'll talk," she stated.

"Promise me you won't hurt me afterward." The group nodded onto the statue's request. It's frame begun to shine, and a sound of something breaking has been heard when a fissure of crack runs through the statue body. When the light dulled away, they saw a girl standing on the derbies of marble on the floor.

She has a messy long brown hair and pupils with the same color. She wears glasses and has a red ribbon on her head. But the most noticeable is the elephant head, with pink colored ears, two sets of eyes, two tusks but the left one is broken, a gem in its forehead, and the long nose resting place on the top of the girl's head.

The girl wears a golden-colored robe but it expose her front, she has a white-colored cloth that covers her chest, however, it didn't cover her fatty stomach.

She took a deep breath, before taking a deep bow to the group and showed a plate of perfectly looking rice cakes. "Please take this and leave. This is the only delicious food left for me!" she said with a whimpering tone. The group gawked at the cakes, before looking at the girl in disbelief.

Just how did a girl like her manage to fit inside a stoned statue and able to shoot lasers on its eyes?

Letting out a sigh, BB chose not to bother herself from asking that question. Rather, she fixates on the much important topic. "We didn't come here for these rice cakes. We came for something else, but first, answer me this. What is your name? Don't even try to hide it okay~" she said before materializing a wooden cup on her hand. "Or else you're going to be melted."

The girl observes the substance inside the cup, it's a purple-colored liquid that doesn't look boily at all. But the way she looking at her, those eyes that look so generous, is just an illusion on how dangerous this girl really is, it reminds her of her mother. This tells her that she should not mess around. "I'm Ganesha. Son…Then again I'm a girl so that's mean I'm the daughter of the great Shiva and my beautiful mother Parvati."

"Ganesha…" BB murmured before diving mentally on the Moon Cell's database. Indeed, she has all the identifications of the pseudo-servants they tried to create. But the vessel's appearance intrigues her, Jinako Carigiri, how did the Moon Cell come up with this idea of making her reasonable body for Ganesha.

Well, it doesn't matter. At least they have found one of the pseudo-servants that Kiara would like to use against this world. She might not look like it, but Ganesha is still a capable servant if she takes things more vigorously and moves that body of hers. Locating the remaining escape pseudo-servants before Kiara will be favorable for them in the long run.

"What do you want from me?" The divine servant named Ganesha asks the group with puzzlement showing on her eyes. If they don't want her rice cakes, then what else those this group of intruders wanted to her?

BB directed her finger at Ganesha while exhibiting a beaming smile on her face. "We need your treasures! Gems, pieces of jewelry, rings, anything that has something to do with being rich. We wanted it, and seeing your living condition in this fine establishment, I believe you have everything we needed."

Ganesha blinks her eyes several times after hearing the girl's demands. While she doesn't care about the treasures that she can easily replace due to her divinity. But there is one problem if everything means her house and the food she stockpiled, then she cannot accept their terms. Lastly, she cannot play her games outside under the blazing sun, she prefers to play it indoors inside an air-conditioned room. "Can you guys just get everything here except my snacks, games, and my house?"

"We could," Merlin retorted at the goddess, but before her smile become bright, he proceeded. "But unfortunately, we have other business with you. You're a pseudo-servant that we needed to protect against Kiara. We would like to have your assistance." he calmly stated.

"Kiara…" Ganesha murmured to herself as she dives through her thoughts and recalled that woman his talking about. "I remember how that woman introduces herself to us. A woman with a dream of bestowing her salvation to mankind. She then gave us two choices, one is to join her, and the other is to let ourselves be absorbed by her. I don't know how we escaped, but even in the distance, I can still hear her, laughing inside my head." the girl's voice display fear and horror on her voice as she went through that memory of hers.

"My escape leads me here, I build a house and shut myself inside in an attempt to hide." She said before looking around the area. "But then I realize that she doesn't even need to do anything against me. Living in sloth, I only lead myself to my own doom. I mean, I didn't even try to set up a defense, I just stayed here in hope that no one will notice. How stupid of me, I build a mansion in plain sight." she then let out a sigh in shame to herself.

The group felt sympathy for the frightened girl. Even though she is a deity, Kiara's wicked existences can make even the strongest divinities afraid of her. "How about we strike you a deal?" They heard from the raven-haired young man. "We will protect you against her, but in exchange, we will ask for your cooperation," Ren stated with assurance in his tone.

"But I-!"

Ren interrupted the pseudo-servant. "You don't have to fight with us. We just wanted your cooperation," He said.

Ganesha stared at the man before moving to the others. Protection…she can always go to her parents to defend her against that woman, surely they should be somewhere in this world. But then, even though she doesn't know how powerful Kiara is, something tells her that she'll only lead her loving parents to danger if she did that...These people, on the other hand, are just a bunch of strangers going through a foolish mission. She could use them while she's thinking of a way to escape Kiara. "How can I be sure that you all are capable of protecting me against Kiara?" She asks.

"Your safety isn't guaranteed. But we will do our best to keep pseudo-servants like you safeguarded," Scáthach sincerely replied. Though she doesn't know if their next confrontation with Kiara will keep them alive. She's going to fight till the end and die like a warrior she is.

She then glances at her apprentice. That woman didn't foresee what he's capable of. That is one of the reasons why they manage to escape. But she knows that will not happen again, she'll come prepared next time. This is why she needed to train him harder, push him to his limits, teach him everything she knows so that the world will be protected from Kiara.

Sadly, even though Ren has potentials she never saw before, he still cannot kill her. He is too kindhearted to have her blood on his hands. Such pity, but then it doesn't matter. What is important is she find her downfall in a fight, where she is fighting with everything she has.

Ganesha's voice brings her back from her deep thoughts. "Fine, I'll accept your offer." The girl said before picking up the rice cakes she presents to them earlier and started to dine it. "So you want my treasures? Fine, you can have it." She commented. These rice cakes are what she needs to soothe her stress from everything that has happened.

"Wow, Its good to see how cooperative you are. But what we need are gems, lots of colorful and beautiful gems that will make that certain goddess eyes shine in delight." Ganesha almost chokes the cake she's chewing after hearing BB's demands.

"Oh well…I don't have any gems on me right now…" She sheepishly said while scratching the back of her head. "Depending on the rarity and number of gems you want, it might take a while before I make it…and I also need a lot of ice creams and potato chips to become productive, which is also depends on the flavor and volume of said food on how much will I become productive." She said to the group. This is probably the nimblest thing she ever thought of, she can easily make a pool of gems in just a minute, but they don't know that!

BB let out a sigh. While they did get Ganesha on their side, what comes after are unbelievable. Don't this girl know how much weight she will gain from eating those foods? She'll get body shamed if she continues gaining unneeded weight. Regardless, they should move on to the next plan. Sending Merlin a look, the magus of flower begun to disclose the procedure of their operation.

While God's authority inside the Moon is not exactly needed because this place is a virtual world overseen by the Moon Cell. Ishtar is a goddess of beauty, one that has a disastrous ancient time with the king of Uruk, Gilgamesh. Basically, they're far away from being acquaintances to each other, they both shun each other. But now, Ishtar takes over the throne of Uruk, after the said king went missing. Whether she ruled over them by force or by choice, they need to get her out of the throne before Gilgamesh return. That way the king will earn them a huge service for what they did.

Anyhow, base on the situation in Uruk. Ishtar strengthened the king's home and won't let anyone get inside without her agreement and won't let anyone visit her in person. This is where the gems will come to play, Ishtar is one of those goddesses that are rapacious, by offering her a vault of beautiful gems, she'll let them inside so she could retrieve it.

Merlin proposed they play the role of a noble young man looking to take the graceful goddess hands. That way they have more opportunities to get inside the palace to see Ishtar, once they started to gain the goddess trust, they negotiate with her regarding Kiara and how they could keep her safe. This way, they can avoid fighting the goddess and minimized the chance of her getting found by that woman.

This leads them to look at the only reasonable contender for the character. "Me?" Ren asks the magus of the flower. Not that he is not up for the challenge, but he wanted to know his reason.

Merlin beamed before nodding his head. "Yes, you. I believe you can pull the mission to success. Surely you are experienced with courting a woman, right?" He said, seeing the raven-haired answered yes, he become more confident in appointing him to the role. "That is good to hear, you may not look like a king, but you do have a resemblance to how a prince should look. You have the charm and everything, I can give you some tips about women, so you don't have to worry."

"Well If you have tips about courting a goddess then that should be helpful to me," Ren replied. For the sake of world safety, he's going to do these tasks.

"Now all we need are guards. Having skilled looking guards will give you a good impression of being a noble prince." Merlin then looks at BB. "Can you do something about it?"

BB shakes her head before answering. "If you wanted to have all the guards look exactly like me, then I can do it right now. I know I'm beautiful just what a heroine is, but it will paint him in bad colors if he's surrounded by cute girls. Ishtar will just get the gems and kick him out of the palace."

"If you are looking for guards, why don't you try and ask the help of the Shinsengumi. I heard the news that they are starting to rise in popularity due to them being a lawful force that protects innocents from monsters. Surely, anyone who recognizes them will give a superb impression." Out of all the people, it was Ganesha who suggested a great idea.

"Shinsengumi…I read the history about them," Ren murmured. "The Shinsengumi are special police force in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu period in Japan. Are they really here inside the Moon Cell?"

BB closes her eyes before opening them again in a second. "It seems they are. I just check about this force and immediately found results. They are currently somewhere in a village near Mare Luxuria. That place is rather far away from here." she explained.

"Then we should separate into groups. One group will go to that village, while the other will stay here to observe everything transpiring here in Uruk." Being a quick thinker, Merlin collectedly suggests to the team. "Ren and Scáthach, you'll be the group that is going to that village that BB said. Try and get their help, tell them to name their price if they demand. While I and BB will remain here."

He then looks and interrupts the purple-haired girl that is about to disagree on the tasks. "I'll go and lurk around Uruk, while BB will personalize this place to her desire. Because from now on, this will be our main base of operation." He said before sending a smile to Ganesha. "Hopefully you don't mind? This is for security purposes as well."

Ganesha nodded her head. As long as, she can still play games while eating the foods she likes, she would not give a complaint about her home. Heck, they are even doing her a favor right now!

Clearing her throat, BB put her hands on her hips and make an announcement. "Well then, as the leader of this group and the protagonist of this tale, I trust all of you supporting characters to fulfill your given task in accomplishment. With that said, let's roll out!"

However, there is one complaint about what she said. Not that she called them supporting characters, they don't want to deal with her heroine shenanigans. But It's already late at night to go outside.

* * *

Opening the grand door, Akechi entered the bedchamber after being summoned by Kiara. The only lights in the room are the fire of the candle scattered all around the bedchamber. He stops near the doorway after sniffing a foul scent coming from the woman beneath the curtains on the bed. "I am here Kiara, what do want from me?" He asks.

He cannot see it clearly, but he recognized the silhouette of the woman laying on the bed. "I already sent the tricksters to their mission. Soon all the divine beings all around Seraph will either serve me or die by having me absorbed them." He heard her soft voice, but the foul smell of the rotting corpse become stronger as her breath drifted around the room.

Not wanting to upset the woman, Akechi ignores the scent and stand firmly. "I called you because I have a special mission only for you. Come over here." He reaches her bed. Once he got closer, Kiara's hand sticking out from the curtains. His eyes went wide from the horror he witnesses, he even felt his stomach turning upside down from the smell.

Her hand is like in decomposition state, it was burned and decaying, he would not want to see the rest of her body. After what happened in the land of the shadows, Kiara was heavily damaged from absorbing the pure light falling from the skies. She ended up surviving it, even protected all of them from dying, but in exchange, her body started to decay from it. There is no sign of her body reconstructing, the thing that she absorbs is preventing her from healing. She is away from dying, but anyone in this state would wish they just died.

"Take this, Akechi-kun." He then saw a square-looking device on her hand. Akechi took it and inspect what it was. "Is this a phone?" He asks the woman behind the curtain.

"Indeed it is," Kiara answered before letting out a soft giggle. "I got interested in that special power of yours. By going to a person's cognition, you can make that person's heart go berserk, but you need this 'Metaverse' to do it right? Let just say I know something similar to this 'Metaverse' and made that device so you can go inside a person's heart."

"How did you-?" He was about to ask but then got interrupted by her.

"Throughout my venture on that labyrinth, I experience something similar. They are called 'Secret Garden'. An ability that allows one to explore secret parts of a person's hearts. I just modified it a bit to your liking. With your own unique abilities and from the trickster god, Loki, that merged in you, I want you to use it and cause some trouble for my dearest Ren Amamiya." Kiara explained before letting out a lovely sigh. "A woman like me needed some time to prepare before meeting her man."

Akechi stared at the device on his hand. "Consider it done, Kiara." He said with a genuine smile on his face. Guess he's back with the psychotic business, but then again she is right. With the power of the god fused in him, he wonders what else he can do on his victims. This will be an interesting experiment to conduct. Especially on servants like him.

"Akechi-kun, can you tell me something about Ren?" He suddenly heard from the woman. "My body felt like it was getting burned, my inside felt like they're being torn apart, my mind feels like a blank. What he has done to me, is far the greatest pleasure I ever felt. Just by thinking about him, I can tell that I'm starting to become obsessed with him. I want to know everything about him since you two are friends. Maybe you can tell me something that he likes about a girl?"

"We aren't friends. We are rivals, and I don't know anything about his preference." Akechi answered harshly before turning around to leave. "I'll go and do the tasks you've given to me." He said before walking toward the door and close it before he leaves.

Kiara started to laugh softly after she is the only person in the room. "What have you done to me, Ren Amamiya. Now I want you all by myself, I'm going to consume you to make sure no one else will have you." She said before closing her eyes to sleep. She cannot wait until the day they will see each other again. But first, she going to use those divine spirits to heal her body.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so, first of all, let me pointed out the settings of this story. This is after Fate/Extella true golden ending that proceeds to the events of Extella Link (I heard they are both happen in a different timeline, but I don't want to go with that so I combined them, hopefully, it won't make you guys upset.) Only Kiara who appeared in both CCC and F/GO is the only character that is a combination of both, meaning she has the memories of those events. Characters in other series won't have any recollection about the events happens there. About the plot of this story, well if you guys know how I write stories, I don't usually follow what happens in the Canon and let creativity do the work (I'll do my best to deliver the plots I have in mind). I also wanted to do something different about the Alters in this story, since I believe you guys wanted to see them interact with Ren. Let me hear what you guys wanted to see in the future updates or plots, I'll think about it and let see if I can make it work.

Also, the results are out! The Hakuno Kishinami that will appear in this story will be a Female! thank you for all those who vote! Now comes with my other question, is it really necessary to create a servant profile for Ren? (I already have one ready, but I don't know if I should post it, if yes then where do you guys wanted to see it? on the latest author's note, a profile chapter, or my account profile?)

Well that is all for now! leave a review for your concerns or thoughts, follow and favorite the story for supports! and I'll see you guys on the next update!

.


	5. Creeping Danger

Looking back at the nameless village in front of him. He describes it as something similar to the illustrations of historical town printed on a history book. Structures made from woods, roads built from dirt, people wearing kimonos while minding their own business, store vendors spotting customers to sell their products, and cargoes getting unload after the long expedition before reaching their destination.

The very picture of what he imagines his country back then. As someone of a country bumpkin, he could not help himself but smile gently from seeing something from the past. This world that the Moon Cell is trying to shape, so far it hasn't stopped from surprising him. Living on the strange land unknown to man, then witnessing a city that is built during the Age of Gods, and now this. If only his in a different position right now, he's going to enjoy exploring this world.

But right now, there is an important task to do in this village. Find and have the Shinsengumi, a special police force from Kyoto, to fill the role of bodyguards for their mission in Uruk. Originally, their mission in Uruk is to speak to its king, but it suddenly changes after learning that the king is missing and was replaced by the Goddess named Ishtar. They need to get the goddess out from the throne before the king returned, not only that, they also have to make the goddess remain on their side to protect her against Kiara.

Unfortunately, she fortified herself inside Uruk stronghold and won't let anyone enter without her acknowledgment. Hopefully, once everything is completed, their plan will go flawlessly and they could get the goddess trust and cooperation. They aren't under pressure and have time on their side, nonetheless finishing this task will give them room to breathe.

Glancing at the beautiful woman standing on his side. Ren and Scáthach nodded at each other before taking their first step inside the village. Striding on the road, the trickster catches the gaze coming from the males that they passed by. They all staring lecherously at Scáthach, which made his blood boil a little, having decency is what separates a man from being misinterpreted.

While he admitted that sometimes he forgot about it, Ren believes in himself that he won't sink on this level. Nevertheless, he sends warning look at them, he didn't waver not in the slightest to anybody even though they'd give him a scowl or aggressive look.

"It's better if we just ignore them. We don't want to get unwanted attention, especially if we're looking for a lawful force." Scáthach said after noticing what her apprentice is doing. Although she doesn't mind the gaze she's getting since she been in the same situation before so she just gets used to it after living for so long. However, do men who let their desire get over them did end up having dislocated shoulders. But still, it was very kind of him to protect her against them.

Ren let out a sigh escape his lips. She has a point, they are just new faces on this town, if someone reported him from shooting warning stares, the law will most likely go on the townspeople side. "I can't help it." He replied with sincerity in his tone. Helping someone just became a natural act for him to do. Regardless, there should be something that could be done in a situation like this. Looking to himself before shifting to Scáthach, he knew her beauty will stand out the most, but perhaps their dress will lessen the attention since it will help them to blend in.

"We should change our clothes to something more common." He suggested and search for a shop that sells what they needed. Luckily, reading the store plates is easy since he knows Japanese. "There I found one." The trickster informed before leading the way.

Entering the store, the pair got greeted with the lines of kimonos lined up accordingly. Each one distinct from one another, from the color, the design, and sizes making it fairly hard for any customer to pick the one they preferred. "Oh dear, I haven't seen the two of you! Welcome to my humble store of kimonos. I sell well made and beautiful kimono for a fair amount of price." They heard an elderly voice of a woman coming from the store counter.

Adjusting the glasses she's wearing, the woman smiles in glee as the two approaches her. "My, what a beautiful and handsome pair came inside my store today," she said before chuckling lightly from her comment. "Mind answering this old lady curiosity, but where did you two come from? I can't make any judgment just from what your clothes." A charming boy wearing a black-colored tailcoat, crimson gloves, and a mask on the top of his head. And a woman wearing a purple-colored armor? She cannot tell, but it's tight enough to show the woman's curves.

The two remained serene, but there is a pause before one of them could respond. "Well, I'm a magician striving to become renowned all around the world! I just started recently so you might not have heard of me at all." said the charming man while offering a soft smile on his face.

Reading the beautiful woman standing on his side, she shows a calm and collected demeanor before making a retort. "I'm a warrior who wanders around the world in search of a powerful opponent."

She heard her answer. A magician and a warrior, how did these two meet each other? It's strange and suspicious. But still- "I see, what a strange fate you two have to end up meeting each other, right?" the elder woman said before glancing at the young man in a wish for him to answer.

"Oh yes. Truthfully, I just wanted to pursue my dream, instead, this wonderful dream leads me to her. I just want nothing more but to see her smile." Ren stated before sending a charming smile to Scáthach who look at him with puzzlement.

The elder woman giggled lovely on his bold statement. "Oh my, how are things going with you two then? Is he about to get your heart?" she said, completely forgetting about her uncertainties as their conversation took a huge turn. The elderly woman this time peered at Scáthach to get an answer.

"Yeah, do I have a chance?" Ren asks while keeping that same smile that made the queen of the land of shadows avoided her eyes from staring due to embarrassment.

She doesn't know if he's genuine about that question. She also has no idea how things go from buying clothes goes into a conversation about love? Things are escalating quickly, and her apprentice is aware of it. Regardless, how is she going to respond to this? Whether or not he's serious about that question, she needs to consider the consequences of her answer. Love is something she hasn't experience for a long time, even the experience of holding hands is foreign to her.

She's clueless about love, being the queen of a strange land, she disregards that feeling and focuses on her duty. Now that the land of shadows is gone, then perhaps…No, no, no! Shaking her head, she can feel her cheeks burning up as she got a glimpse of his smile.

"Maybe." She burbled her answer. Giving a vague answer is the best choice she has in this situation. Hearing the elderly woman delighted giggle while complimenting her raven-haired apprentice. Once she gathers her courage to look at him, she saw his bewilderment. Is he…not expecting an answer?

Then she saw that sheepish smile on his face. She can feel her hand turning to fist. He's going to pay for this, she won't let this teasing go without any discipline. Should she ensnare him in ice while transformed into a mouse? Or let a lion chase after him while in that form? Or perhaps, she let him try this 'bungee jumping' she learned from her persona version, she said it was a thrilling experience, she wonders what a certain mouse will feel about it.

In the end, Ren could only scratch the back of his head while watching the impending aura growing from Scáthach. "What a lovely scene, I wish the two of you some luck for love! Regardless, you're searching for kimono to wear right? Well, since you made this elderly woman giggled like she's young again, I'll help you two while giving you a huge discount as a welcome to our town!" He heard from the owner before she leaves behind the counter.

"I have the best kimono for you!" She said while staring at Scáthach. "Come and follow me, you can pick whatever you want but allow me to help you on how to wear this clothing. I hate seeing people wearing their kimono wrong. You young man can find your own, right?" the elderly woman then lead the way for Scáthach.

Scáthach still frustrated to Ren didn't even send him a look and followed the owner. Letting out a sigh, he just did what he think will avoid suspicions, then again he went too far. Searching around the store for a kimono to wear. Something simple and doesn't need to be overly designed and fit his size. "This looks fine," He said before picking up a plain black-colored kimono. But before he could try it, a commotion coming outside the store has been heard. Putting back the kimono to where it was before.

His feet prompt him outside the store to find out what is happening. He noticed two men running as fast as the feet could go, one of the men seems to carry a medium size of a sack on his hand. Using his third eye ability, he scans what is inside the sack that the man is carrying.

"Gold…" Ren whispered to himself before deactivating the skill. It looks like those two stole a large amount of gold on someone. As he's about to chase after the man carrying the sack, but he heard a loud feminine voice coming behind him. A girl with hair colored akin to sakura petals, eye pupils similar to his, she wearing a Taisho-style Kimono that consists of a Hakama and long leather boots.

"STOP!" The girl shouted at the top of her lungs as she chased after the two thieves. Startling after hearing the girl's voice, the two men shove forcefully every pedestrian standing on their way.

Ren set his eyes after the man carrying the bag of sack and chase after them. With his natural speed, he able to catch up on the man. However, the two thieves went on a separate route, the man carrying the sack of gold went inside the alleyway. He pursued the man in the alley after seeing the girl chase the other thief. The trickster knew that the man notices him, his running even faster than earlier.

As they roughly to reach the exit of the alley, the man turned around and pushed the crates that are piled up down to the ground, creating a barricade on the way. But Ren didn't stop, he keeps sprinting, and before he reaches the crates, he takes a small jump and plants his feet on the nearest wall before running through it at a perfect speed. Once he reaches the top, he jumps once again and landed on his feet, and his palm touches the ground.

The look of shock on the man's face is remarkable, he sought to escape the raven-haired young man, but something coiled around his feet and dragged him to the ground. When he looked at what it was, he saw a triangle shape hook attached on a long coal-colored rope.

With a smirk on his face, Ren flinches his hand and then the grappling hook returned beneath his sleeve. Approaching the man, he might be exhibiting a cocky attitude, but he's cautious about every scenario that might happen. If he hands over this man on the authority, then it might lead them toward the Shinsengumi.

"You really have to interfere, kid?" said the man before ranking on his feet. Letting out a chuckle, the man's eyes change to crimson red, the pupil is gone and replaced by that color. His face also change into an inhuman shape, the hair on his head fall to the ground, and sharp teeth spawn on his mouth, then veins began to appear all over his body while it's growing at an outstanding rate. Stretching his arms and neck, he taunted the raven-haired man that is facing him.

Ren eyed at the man. It reminds him of Shido when they fought in his palace, monstrous size of a body, intimidating smile, and veins popping all over his body. The only difference is that this one looks more of a monster than Shido, literally speaking. If he didn't experience living in the land of shadows before going through Seraph, he won't believe what he's seeing right now. But then again, people transforming into a monster, he saw a bunch of them, none of that stuff fazes him now.

But still, if there are monsters like this one traipsing inside this town. Then it is even safe to live here? Regardless, it's better to deal with this guy before anyone got harmed. Taking the mask on top of his head, it began to light up with azure-colored flame. He called the persona's name, and it answered without any delay, a being reside from the heavenly halls. Taking one last look at the monster and scanned its power, this should be more than enough.

"Come forth! Angel!" He yelled and the mask burst into flames, the sounds of chains occupied the surroundings as the flame takes shape and formed a humanoid figure. A hand with porcelain skin appeared first, then came it white-feathered wings, next is the whole body of a female with beautiful golden hair. However, it's only wearing a black-colored ribbon or bandage that is a strap around the chest and waist, she's also blindfolded but the garment has a symbol of an eye. There is also a long chain attached to the choker she's wearing.

_"I am thou…thou art I. My name is Angel and I have become thy mask. Creature from the darkness, you shall vanish from the dark corner of this world."_ The beautiful girl announces with a soft tone voice, but her words are like a poison to demon's, each syllable is like boiling water dripping on their body.

This causes the monster to become agitated, this beings entire presence, this light coming from her. He wanted it to disappear, end it, destroy it! Whatever this being is, it's making him go mad. Stampeding toward the angelic being like a crazy animal, he raises his gigantic fist and about to smashed the two.

But a blinding flash of light hurts the monster's vision before crushing to the ground. He cannot see and all his hearing is buzzing sounds, he tried to rub his eyes, but the flare vision won't fade away. Punching his fist to the ground, he felt the irritation on him is rising, not only he lost his vision, but that raven-haired kid is taunting him with his chuckle.

Joker is thinking of what to do with this monster. Surrendering him to the authority might cause some dismay to the villager, there is no way he or they could hide something big as this. He should talk to Scáthach first and ask for her opinion.

_"What do you want to do, trickster?"_ Angel asks in anticipation. Although she a being born from heaven, she won't hesitate to end this vicious creature. If the trickster commands it, she will gladly do it.

"Let him go." Joker's answer surprises both his persona and the monster on the ground.

_"You are letting this monster go?"_ Angel questioned her summoner action. While she respects his decision, knowing his reason is what made her asks about his decision.

Without the mask covering his face, Angel saw the trickster expression. A smile that shows genuine sympathy but has a hidden motive beneath it. One that only a trickster could do and only a few could notice. "I'm not an executioner. Which is why I'm letting you escape." They heard from him.

The monster, after regaining his vision, stands his feet on the ground. Irritation mixed with anger, this human piss him off. "You're so full of yourself. You think an Oni like me will flee on a fight against a petty human!? I would rather cut my head off than that!" He said before crushing his fist on the ground, creating a small crater from impact.

"There is no way I would able to face my clan if I run away from you!"

Joker remains calm, even his facing a furious monster, he didn't flinch. There is something about what the monster said that made him curious. Oni, he heard about them, they're a kind of yōkai from the Japanese folklore. Not only that, but he also said mention about a clan, which is very alarming, especially if there is two Oni's that are causing mischief in this village.

While his mission is to find the Shinsengumi in this village, he's concern about the villager's safety. Yōkai's for what he knew isn't gentle creatures, they are evil spirits of this land, they feed themselves from people's fear and human flesh. Redundant this might be, but he really needs to get Scáthach's opinion about this, but for now, it is better to get more information.

If there is one thing he learned about supernatural beings, they respect power. After numerous battles against shadows, he made sure to show their power for them to surrender. And in theory, perhaps Oni's are the same. "Go back to your clan now, and tell them about what happens here." He said before glancing one last time to Angel before she faded in existence.

"What are you-!" The Oni's crimson eyes went wide as he felt something pass through him. It's cold, similar to the wind of freezing winter but also sharp as a blade. He didn't see it, but his body is shivering from the menacing aura behind his back. When he slowly turned his head around, there is none, no one is behind him, but that aura still lingers.

From the legend he heard, there is a powerful Oni that can surpass its aura to prevent anyone from seeing him. But anyone unfortunate enough to become its target, then death is assured. Oni feared the name of Ongyo-ki because no one knew when his blade going to take someone's life.

"You know what to do now," Joker said at the frighten Oni. He didn't need to summon the persona, it's already done its job. But its demand to be in battle next time. Seeing the Oni acknowledged its head while showing fear, it runs away down the riverbank and went to the forest across the village. Approaching the slope of the riverbank, he turned on his third eye and saw the Oni's footprints. Feeling a smirk creeping on his face, he turned around to come back to Scáthach.

Unfortunately, someone is standing behind him. He recognizes the girl's sakura colored hair, its the one who chases after that other guy. She looks like she just got here and catching her breath from running too much. "You're under arrest!" said the girl before his instinct kick in and he immediately ducks to avoid the blade.

He saw a strand of his hair fall on the ground. That was so quick, it's frightening to imagine that if he didn't duck, his head would be on the ground by now. "This isn't an arrest!" The trickster replied before rolling to the side and avoided the blade stab on the ground before getting back to his feet. This girl is fast, he cannot draw his weapon as he constantly dodging her blade in all directions.

"You won't get away, Oni!" The girl yelled at him. Oni? Did she sense the persona he called? As his mind becomes distracted, he didn't notice his standing on the slope. Gravity soon pulled him and it was too late for him to react, however, he somehow grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her down by accident. "Woah!" said the girl as they fall. Its quite a fall and surely going to hurt both of them, pulling the girl closer, they rolled around before he absorbed most of the fall as they hit the ground.

They only stop tumbling once they reach the shallow crystal-blue river. Feeling a bit lightheaded from rolling too much, getting his clothes to drench didn't help in his situation either. Regardless, he gets back to his feet while rubbing off the feeling. "Hey, are you alright?" He asks the unknown girl before opening his eyes to check her.

But due to avoidable events on Ren's part, he saw the girl's clothes soaked in water and everything underneath it. She didn't notice it until she finally recovered from dizziness, her face flushed in beet red and tried to cover herself. "Pervert!" She yelled before picking up her sword on submerging from water and swings it to the raven-haired boy.

Ren evaded the sharp blade, he somehow anticipated it, but the sheath came after by accident hit his head. Then his vision went black and his mind becomes unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to post a new one within this week, but I'm going to be busy this weekend so I make it short. Also, the weather is so humid, well guess summer is approaching~ Regardless, I'm going to try to write a longer one next week.

Anyway, Ren and his teacher are going to solve the problem first in this nameless city. Oni? wonder who they are and what they are doing on this town, also Daishouri knocked down the trickster! Hoho well stay tuned to see what happens next, I'm going to do my best to make it creative and a good story to read (Just ignore the literature XD.)

Oh and I updated Ren's servant profile, go check it out when you have time! I want to hear your guys' opinion about it!

Well, that is all for today, leave a review, support the story by following, favorite, or both! see you guys next time! And best safe out there!


	6. You are stronger

Closing the sliding door behind her. A girl with sakura-colored hair grabs a chair resting in the corner of the room before placing it in front of a cell. Covering herself in a white sheet blanket, she sat down before eyeing the man resting on a hard mattress bed behind the steel bar. Finding that the man is still unconscious after she 'accidentally' knock him out with the sheath of her blade. She began to wonder who is this guy really is.

From the search she made, he seems to be somewhere near his twenties, he has raven shaded hair, gray pupils from what she remembers, he wears a stylish attire of black tailcoat and crimson gloves. She also confiscated some weapons underneath his coat like a knife, pistol gun, and a strange device she found somewhere on his sleeve.

She hasn't noticed his face before, she knows and recognizes each person living in the village due to her job. However, she has no remembrance of him except for today. But regardless, he'll be facing some allegations like possession of weapons, possible ringmaster of the thieving incident today, and a suspicion of being an Oni.

While there is still no solid shreds of evidence aside from the weapons she retrieves. Okita Souji, won't let any Oni harms the innocent people of this village, it's her duty as one of the Shinsengumi. Only time will tell if he's going to become convict and punished, the result of his blood examination shall be the proof she needed to show to the vice commander once he and the rest return from their mission.

Okita is confident in what she sensed from him. After the thieves separated from each other, she chases the other one, but when the thief got cornered it became extremely hostile and threaten to harm all bystanders if she didn't leave him alone. Her only option is to act swiftly and mercilessly by plunging her blade into the monster's heart. Knowing the other thief is on the run, she immediately leaves the area to catch up to him.

To her shock, she saw that thief in his monstrous form running in trepidation from this raven-haired man who's currently behind the bar. She felt a weak scent of evil spirit coming from him, it was quick and unnoticeable like it was all just produced in her imagination. However, Okita knows that Onis are devious creatures, even though she wasn't sure about it, she made her move to seize him.

Though it wasn't an arrest since she just straight up went to assault him. Well, she still ended up accomplishing her goal, so that is a daishouri for her! Since she has an excuse from the complaints of her superior.

"Hmm?" She heard the soft voice coming from the young man. Then she saw his body begun to shift, trying to find comfy on the hard mattress. A couple of seconds later, the young man pulled himself up to sit on the bed. There is still a sign of drowsiness on him, but their eyes soon meet each other, however, this time there is a steel metal standing between them.

Both of them are surprised but for different reasons. Okita is stunned from seeing the man's awake, on the other hand, Ren could not believe he wakes up inside a small confined room. While this isn't the first time that happened to him and he isn't a stranger about prison, this is still somewhat a rude awakening and not very pleasant for him.

He wonders how much time has passed since he passed out, Scáthach would not be happy about this. Massaging his forehead, he felt a mild ache on his head, there seems no bruise or lump. He noted to himself that he should be more careful next time. Letting out a sigh, Ren looks around his room and recognize some bundle of usable objects, like a sink, toilet, a small barred window, and a bed. Examining the window above him, It seems he's not in an underground, the ray coming from the sun through the window tells it.

However, the color of the ray is already ember, it seems the sun is about to set. "I'm probably sleeping for about three hours." He whispered under his breath, the night is about to fall and he should return to the queen. Digging on his coat pockets, he notices that his equipment is missing even his grappling hook device isn't on his sleeve anymore. He then felt a mild pain on left his hand, something akin to getting cut.

Removing the crimson glove on his left hand, he saw a line of a small cut on his palm. The cut is fresh, but the remaining trail of blood is dry, It seems he got this while he's still unconscious and his suspicion is someone purposely draws a sample of his blood. Looking at the girl with sakura-colored hair, he remembers that she called him an Oni. Perhaps she's the one behind this cut.

"Are you okay? You seem shaking over there." He said before pointing his finger to her shivering body. Examining the girl, he saw the chair she used is dropping droplet of water to the ground, then the white sheet blanket she covered herself with is quite soaked. Did she not change cloth before guarding him?

Okita startled after hearing him talking, but didn't let that fazes her and keep her calm composure. "Don't mind it, Oni." She called him out, while she manages to stay composed, her body is failing her miserably. Her jaws are trembling while her body is shivering from top to bottom, the many layers on drench cloth on her are like cotton made from ice.

But its too late for her to change, the prisoner is awake, she needs to make sure he'll stay here when the vice commander returns.

"I'm not an Oni, and my name is Ren Amamiya." He replied casually without any sign of being offended. Although he does have an Oni type persona with him, there are also different beings residing in his soul, it's unfair to call one of them. He rather stays and be known as a Human.

Quietly activating his senses, he watches the girl's action. She seems a servant like him, the outline he's seeing to her is red, meaning she a powerful one. Tapping deeper, he can hear their faint voices shouting the girls' names to him.

"I'm not sure about that, but for the sake of courtesy, I'm Okita Souji. Captain of the first unit of Shinsengumi." He heard her proud declaration. His personas confirmed her identity to him. Although he's puzzled about knowing it, he saw the picture of Okita Souji on a book that pictured her as a man, who knew that wasn't the truth, she's a girl all along.

Albeit to what she had said, he picked up something that piques his interest. Captain of the first unit of Shinsengumi, then his currently in the presence of the group they're looking for. It seems his luck isn't so bad after all. However, his behind bars while the captain is guarding him, his position isn't good and not the time to talk about their mission.

Using a persona to escape will only paint him bad to this captain, but maybe he can talk his way out? Feeling confident to himself, he decided to proceed with his plan. "I can assure you I'm not an Oni if you allowed me to explain myself." He said, making sure he voice it out toward the girl in a neutral voice. Seeing Okita paused for a brief moment before nodding her head and allowing him to talk, he gives her a smile of gratitude before continuing.

"Like you, I'm a servant of this world, the reason why you felt an 'Oni' presence in me is due to my ability to change my presence at will. It is a deceit to trick my enemy on thinking I'm one of them." Ren explained to the girl. Although, he's leaving the important part in vague, he isn't spouting lies to her. Truthfully, the reason he calls that persona is to trick that Oni in the first place. He just didn't expect someone will saw him doing it.

Okita observes the man, trying to read him when he speaks. He explained it calmly while looking to her eyes, there is no stutter and his words came out naturally. He doesn't look like he's lying, however, this man knows how to trick evil creatures like the Oni, who can say that he won't cloud her mind with his cunning words. She won't be convinced until she has the result on her hand.

"I've listened to your explanation, but I won't take it as face value." She stated in a way that the man would not find any chance to complain. The two of them stayed quiet, only the busty noise from the village coming through the window can be heard. Though Okita can feel her eyelids getting heavier, maybe it was due to the cold from her soaked clothes or looming boredom from waiting makes her sleepy.

As she felt her eyes close, a sound of a thud coming behind the door wakes her up. Okita saw a woman with long purple-haired, crimson eyes, and wearing a violet-colored kimono standing on the doorway from where she entered to get in this room. "Found you." She heard from the woman firm and frigid voice while staring at the imprisoned raven-haired man.

Seeing the woman pointed her finger toward him. Okita immediately stands to her feet and about to draw her blade, but the sound of her finger-snapping turns her attention toward the puff of smoke that appeared on his cell. When the smoke faded, instead of seeing Ren Amamiya, he was replaced with a grey-furred mouse that is strangely wearing a mask. Unsure of what is happening, the mouse runs toward the unknown woman before resting on her shoulder after she picks it up.

"Imprisonment isn't my punishment for you." Okita heard from the woman said in seriousness at the mouse on her shoulder. She doesn't know how to woman get inside here, even when the vice commander is gone with the rest of the squad, those who remain to guard their base are all from the first unit, there is no way she gets inside easily without her notice. But then again, this woman is radiating with overwhelming aura, she's powerful, too powerful for her to fight alone.

Yet, she won't let the inmate escape. Not until he proves free from his charges. Drawing her blade out, the captain of the first unit bravely faces the mysterious woman. "I don't know who you are, but if you are helping the prisoner to escape, then I will lot let you go freely," Okita said while staring dagger at the woman, though fighting her in this compressed room isn't ideal for her, and her chances of winning are slim, she just needs to stall her until the vice commander and his squad return.

"Captain!" She heard the rushing voice of the guards appeared behind the woman. Feeling relief that she has her squad behind her back, but that feeling changed and turned to worry for them as they are going against this powerful individual.

"Your cornered, don't move!" One of the members yelled before slowly approaching the woman to apprehend her, but when his hand touches the woman's shoulder, he got immediately pulled by her before she pushed him toward the steel bar that knocks him out. Everyone then unsheathed their weapon and threatened the woman with it.

Others might think that they've cornered the woman, but for Okita who sees differently than the others, they are the ones cornered by her. Them being inside this narrow room, they just made themselves easier for the woman to take them all at once. This doesn't look good, but if it needed, she will risk her life just for everyone to escape. Raising her blade in pointing directly toward the woman, she prepared her noble phantasm just in case.

Scáthach stared at the girl with sakura-colored hair, judging from her weapon, this girl is a Saber-class servant. She senses no abnormality or divinity on her, meaning she's just a human type of heroic spirit. However, the way she holds her blade, made her curious about the girl's mastery of that weapon. Its a shame, she wanted to fight every servant she meets including her, but it won't do any good on their mission, not now at least.

Not wanting to hurt the Shinsengumi, Scáthach pondered on how to defuse the situation, but her body shifted when she saw a mountainous shadow at the doorway. A man with long black wavy hair, raven-colored pupil, and a scowl look on his face. He hangs a coat on his shoulder, and wore a vest with crimson stripe, underneath his vest is white wear off polo shirt and a crimson gloves on his hands. He has knee-high boots and tight looking jeans. He also has a gun holster on his waist, that carries an old rifle and a long blade.

"Commander!" Okita exclaimed after seeing the humongous vice commander. She felt herself holding her breath when the man looks at her with that scowl looking eyes. Still, she's relieved to him back, perhaps with his help, the demon general of Shinsengumi, they have a chance against-

"Report." Was all they heard from the man's heavy voice. However, his statement is directed toward the captain of the first unit, Okita Souji. The girl lowered her weapon a little as she expresses her discomfort about the situation. Just how she's going to report all of this to him, not only someone easily gets inside their base, but the inmate she caught isn't here anymore, instead, he was replaced by a mouse wearing a mask.

Taking a deep breath, she looks at her superior before opening her mouth. "Well." From there on, Okita tells everything that happened from the thieving incident up till now. Just where is that result she's waiting for!

Little did everyone know, the man that Ren's staring for a while now, the one that Scáthach knocked out is the one that has the result of the examination on his hand.

* * *

No conflict happened between the two parties. In the end, they all settled in a much comfortable room to talk. Staring at the piece of paper on his hand. The vice commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshizou, silently read what on the paper. After his eyes reach the bottom part and finish reading all stated in it, he took the cup place on the of his table before taking the green tea that is prepared for him.

Feeling the warm liquid run on his throat and reach his stomach. He felt his exhaustion after their long journey to the west is fading away. If only he could take his rest afterward so completely rest his body, but there is this problem that needed to be discussed.

Looking at the woman named Scáthach and the little grey-furred mouse named Ren Amamiya. These two cause trouble for a newcomer on the town, the former sneak into their base without authorization but also tried to help an inmate to escape and knock out one of their members, she'll be facing some serious charges. Meanwhile, the latter according to the cases that Okita filed, has possession of weapons, possible mastermind on the thieving incident happened today, and suspicion of being an Oni. Only one is proven though, and since he's just new to the village, it will only be treated as a minor one.

"Miss Scáthach, I'm sure you are aware of what you have done," He said at the woman across the table who silently nodded to him. "Thus to uphold these charges, you'll need to serve community service for a week." The vice commander continued. Normally, the punishment will be imprisonment, however, this woman is different. She a servant, a powerful one, putting her in jail will not serve any purpose as she can just easily break herself out and there is nothing they could do.

"Though you will not be going to clean the street like what community service commonly is. You see, the village will have a celebration this week, it's to thank us and commemorate their freedom from the clan of Oni that is living in their place before we drive them out." He stated and his mind went back to that time when they arrive at this village. Everyone is a slave of their fear, this place is almost deserted from the lack of people walking outside. And the reason behind it is the Oni.

The Shinsengumi following his lead cast out the evil creature living in the villager land. It was a tough battle and the Oni didn't give up easily, but eventually, they won. And after months of them protecting the area, the village started to recover from trauma and everyone live their life without fear of these creatures. They don't really need to thank them, but they insist on doing it, telling them that it will also become the day of their liberation from fear and the Oni that ruled this land before.

He's hoping that malice would not try to retaliate and cause trouble for everyone. But if they did, then the Shinsengumi will greet them with weapons on their hands, entirely ending their existence for the good of these people. As the vice commander, his confidence that they could protect the village, but having someone as powerful as this woman will make those Oni afraid. Though she isn't a Shinsengumi, she has charges to face and penalty to take one way or another.

Scáthach won't deny it and she's guilty on the cases they put on her head. However, she cannot commit to the service the vice commander wanted. "Though I'm happy for the villager and grateful for not putting behind bars, but I have an important mission to attend off and I apologize for it." She said with an apologetic tone on her voice. Then the queen looks at the mouse on her shoulder staring at her with puzzlement on his tiny eyes.

"But if you allow it, my apprentice here can be my replacement. Not only he's a capable fighter, but he's also a skillful and talented individual. He is also passionate when it comes to helping others, you will not be disappointed with him. I assure you that since I'm his mentor."

Hijikata, Okita, and the Shinsengumi inside the room stared in disbelief on the mouse squeaking at the woman as if saying something to her. They didn't miss the small smile formed on Scáthach lips while listening to the mouse noises.

"So your apprentice can turn into a mouse?" said Hijikata while giving the mouse a stern look on his eyes.

"No, he can't. But I can turn him into one at will." casually replied the woman.

"I see."

"Why, do you have a problem with it?"

The vice commander shakes his head before answering. "No, I don't." He said before taking a drink of tea on his cup.

"Why not?" Okita murmured while giving her superior a look of disbelief. Although, he could be strange sometimes, and it is hard to tell if he's joking or not due to the scowling visage he always has. But his the vice commander, he also does well in that position, she trusts his decision making in both the battlefield or negotiating. Then again, she wonders why his the vice commander when there is no one assigned in the position for the 'head commander'.

Perhaps it's better to move into a much important topic. The Shinsengumi, in general, is a weird lawful group, she'll just gonna get yelled by him if she dares to ask.

Letting out a sigh escape her lips, Okita glance at the mouse on Scáthach's shoulder. He isn't an Oni, the result said it, he also not the ringmaster of the thieving incidents due to lack of proof, and since he's just a newcomer on the village, him possessing a weapon will just be treated as a warning and move on. He's free from the charges she filed.

However, she still has a rough time trusting him. Perhaps she just doesn't know much about him, but regardless, she won't have anything to say regarding the vice commander's decision. In fact, if he agrees then they will have eyes over this newcomer.

"I doubt that you won't tell us anything about this 'mission' of yours?" Hijikata utters before placing his cup on the top of the table.

"I can't. But I guarantee it won't cause any problem," replied Scáthach.

Nodding his head, the vice commander stands to his feet. "Very well, I agree with your condition. We're hoping to see your apprentice tomorrow early morning." He said before sticking out his hand toward Scáthach. They shake their hands in courtesy of agreement. "Though we have rules to follow, we're going to explain it to him tomorrow since he's going to become a temporary member of the Shinsengumi for a week. Make sure you came him wearing a proper outfit like a kimono and bring a sword with you, also be sure you're in a proper 'appearance'."

After saying that, the vice commander shifted his attention toward Okita who startled when she heard his voice. "If miss Scáthach about her apprentice is true, then I'm putting him on your unit Okita. Even though his temporary, make sure he's going to work. With that said, you all are free to leave." He said before making his way toward the sliding door and leave.

"I expect great performance on you, Ren. Don't disappoint me after all I've said to them, alright?" Scáthach said at the bewildered mouse on her shoulder. The two of them then leave the Shinsengumi base and head to the Inn they are staying for tonight. Although, she forgot to tell him that he's going to stay on that form for the whole night so they only going to pay for one person. Also, the owner of the inn has a pet cat, hopefully, he's going to sleep with one eye open.

On the other hand, Ren could not believe that he's going to work on the police side for a week. Though it doesn't sound bad, it's still unnerving for a gentleman thief like him to be on their side.

* * *

Grabbing the handle of the door, Akechi let himself inside and got greeted with white space that slowly becoming a small room similar to 'that' cafe. He felt a smile creeping on his face after revisiting this place, even though its an image made from his dream, the feeling is still nostalgic. He remembers the days when he spends most of his time here and enjoying the coffee the owner prepared for him.

Though he has other reasons for hanging out in the cafe. There is one individual that piqued his curiosity as a person and a detective. Finding himself sitting on the cafe stool, he opened the briefcase he's carrying and place a board of chess on the table. Placing the pieces on top of it, he waited until the image of the man appeared behind the counter.

Seeing the confused look on his face, Akechi could not help himself but to snicker softly, moving the white piece pawn two tiles ahead, he gets his attention with his voice. "Nostalgic doesn't it? Well I do feel the same, but do not be alarmed, this is just a dream I've created." He said and with a snap of his finger, a cup of warm coffee appeared on the table.

"How about a game of chess? Its been a while since I played against you. Although, you haven't won against me yet." He said with a light condescending jab toward the raven-haired thief.

Ren let out a sigh after hearing that. He isn't offended about it since it's true when it comes to playing against Akechi, he always found himself asking for a rematch, either in billiards, arcades, darts, or chess, he always finds a way to beat him.

"So even in a dream, you will prove that I cannot beat you?" He replied casually. Strangely enough for him, his attitude toward him didn't change even with what he has done. Working with Kiara and dragging him and his friends on this world, he still thinks of him as a friend, his angry, yes, but perhaps its the atmosphere. They are inside cafe Leblanc after all.

"Hmm, I've never thought of it, but what you said is a great idea though." Akechi softly chuckles before taking a drink on his coffee. Placing the cap back on top, he looks at Ren with curiosity on his eyes. "Tell me, why are you the way you are?" He asks while trying to hide the sharpness on his voice. "After everything that happened to you, you didn't seek revenge or strive for something for yourself. Instead of helping yourself, you help others. You are far away for being a saint, but your heart even surrounded by evil lurking around, you still have kindness in you. Why is that, Ren Amamiya? How do you have the strength to not look back on those people that wronged you."

Ren didn't answer immediately as he looks at Akechi. Even though he hides it, he can feel his frustration towards him, but he also saw the sadness in his eyes while asking him that question. He takes his moment to think of an answer, remembering all the lesson he learned from his journey, he slowly opened his mouth while staring at the chessboard in front of him.

"You know…I realize something, life is similar to a game of chess, but we all are playing the role of a pawn. Once we move, our only way is to go forward and never we can go back." Ren said before moving one of the pawns. It then faces another piece that standing in the same column of tiles. "And sometimes, something will prevent us from moving forward." He pauses to watch Akechi use his turn, with a smile on his face, he uses another pawn to take the pieces blocking the last piece he used. "But we still find a way to overcome it, by the use of our own strength or help with another we will eventually find a way to move forward."

Seeing the pawn getting closer to the final tiles, Ren shows Akechi the genuine kind smile painted on his face. "and only by reaching the end of our journey we will find our true self." Though he didn't watch it closely, he saw Akechi's hand turned into a fist before proceeding to move one of his pieces.

"Checkmate. You lost." He heard from him, looking back at the board, Ren saw his king cornered and no way to move. He indeed lost to him and it was a quick match, but there is no hard feeling dwelling in him. He's not looking for another round, in fact, his satisfied with the result. He then felt his body getting pulled by an invincible force, yet he didn't resist and let himself drifted back to his own.

Now alone by himself, Akechi stared at the chessboard. "So that is your answer, huh?" he said and then pick up the black piece king with his two fingers. "We're like the two sides of a coin, always different from one another." Letting out a sigh of defeat, and drink the last drop of his coffee before standing back to his feet. "I still don't understand you, which why I'm going to despise you." He then digs his hand in his pocket to get the device that Kiara gives to him. "Until then, you better keep your principles. Because I'm going to break it one by one."

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! went of another short chapter this week, didn't expect to be bust for days, I apologize. Also, well the build up on this story is a bit slow, but I'll try to pick up the pace next chapter. I'm just deciding who to introduce next for this part. Regardless, I also wanted to address this story even though its quite similar to 'Another Link' (Although it is, since I'm using the plot that haven't make it on that story.) but to make it clear for readers and for myself as well. This story pretty much focus on 'saving' the enemy that will appear, while in Another Link is goes in 'Fighting' the enemy especially the divine godly spirit that will soon appear there.

Also the focus of the persona on Another Link are Demon, Angels, and Fallen. Although here I'm still thinking about it. What kind of personas you guys wanted to see here?

Well bye-bye and let us enjoy playing Persona 5 Royal soon!


End file.
